O Mundo das Estrelas
by Marin Oli
Summary: Você está convidado a entrar no mundo dos famosos junto com Sakura Haruno, a mais nova integrante dessa sociedade. Diversão, Romances, Traições e Dinheiro, está afim? SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina e ShikaInoTemarin. Introdução completa dentro do Fanfic.
1. Welcome to our world

Desclaimer: Eu infelizmente (ou felizmente) não possuo Naruto

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente (ou felizmente) não possuo Naruto...

Nem qualquer marca citada na fic! Não venham pedir presentes de Natal!

**SUMÁRIO: **Você está convidado(a) a entrar no mundo dos famosos junto com Sakura Haruno, a mais nova integrante dessa sociedade. Diversão, Romances, Traições e Dinheiro, está afim? SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina e ShikaInoTemarin. Introdução completa dentro do Fanfic.

**Observaçãozinha:** Provavelmente este fanfic terá um palavriado meio chulo e algumas cenas mais quentes, bem estilo sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. Se você se sente ofendido com esse tipo de coisa, é melhor tentar outra coisa . Mas calma, não me esqueci do romance clássico e comédia açúcar ;D.

**Introdução:**

Olá, seja bem vindo(a) ao mundo dos famosos, um mundo onde há apenas pessoas belas, cheias de estilo e muita, mas muita grana mesmo! Na visão dos outros eles são perfeitos, os próprios heróis da história, porém nada é como parece. Eles são cheios de defeitos. O verdadeiro mundo deles é recheado de avareza, ganância e traição; deixando ainda tudo mais interessante! Para conhecer este mundo você embaracará para Nova York e conhecerá as estrelas mais requisitadas do momento: Sasuke Uchiha, o ator deus grego, mas frio como gelo e delírio das mulheres. Neji Hyuuga, o típico cantor bonitão de músicas de derreter qualquer coração e super cafajeste. Hinata Hyuuga, a teen idol com cara de santa e que de santa não tem exatamente nada. Tenten Mitsashi, a cantora chatinha metida a rebelde rockeira. Naruto Uzumaki, o viajado e mais mala Vj da MTV. Ino Yamanaka, a super top-model exibida com problemas sérios de anorexia. Temari Sabaku, a jornalista fofoqueira que não mede meios para uma boa matéria. Shikamaru Nara, o garoto propaganda das melhores marcas mundias que não quer nada com a vida. E por fim, Sakura que está começando neste mundo agora.

Interessado(a)?

**Cap I - Welcome to our world**

Quem passava por aquela banca de revistas e jornais não deixava de notar uma bela moça de cabelos rosas longos e uniforme aparentemente de algum restaurante. Os rapazes ficavam olhando descaradamente batendo em postes e tropeçando. Até dono do local parecia não querer tirar os olhos na beldade feminina que sempre aparecia por lá.

"Bom dia Sakura, o que vai levar hoje?" o dono se dirigiu a ela.

"Bom dia Kabuto... Somente esta revista e um halls verde." ela respondeu entregando a revista já com uma nota de 10 dólares.

"Halls verde,heim? Combina com os seus olhos!" ele disse olhando fixamente para os orbes jade dela. Ela não pode evitar de ficar super sem graça. Ele desviou o olhar e colocou a revista com o halls em uma sacola plástica. "Tome aqui e Obrigado" e com um sorriso entregou a ela.

"Obrigada a você" Ela retribuiu o sorriso e deu uma rápida olhada no relógio. "Humm... 10:50... 10:50? Ai meu Deus eu ainda tenho que pegar 8 estações de metrô! Nunca vou chegar a tempo!"

-------------------------/-----------------------/-----------------------

"Putz já são 10:50..." o rapaz murmurou quando olhou o relógio. Virou-se na cama a procura da namorada que estivera com ele toda a noite, mas só encontrou um bilhete que dizia:

_Sasuke,_

_Amei ter passado mais uma noite maravilhosa com você. Não gostaria de te deixar de jeito nenhum, mas a minha empresária ligou dizendo que eu tinha que aparecer o mais rápido possível, pois eu iria ter uma seção de fotos com aquele seu amigo garoto propaganda de todas as marcas mais poderosas, Shikamaru acho que é o nome dele. Coincidência, não? Vão ser apenas algumas fotos pra Gucci, não seja ciumento, viu? hehehe! É duro ser a modelo mais famosa da atualidade, saiba que eu preferia ficar o resto do dia com você, mas o dever me chama!_

_Me liga!_

_Bejios da sua namorada que te ama muito mesmo_

_Ino Yamanaka._

_PS: Vai passar um desfile da Colcci, que como sempre eu apareço, hoje às 11h na E!. Espero que você veja!_

Sasuke fez um esforço muito grande para ler tudo que estava escrito. Não que tivesse problemas de vista, mas Ino sempre escrevia bilhetes gigantes que podiam ser minimizados e simples se ela não gostasse de ressaltar tudo que ela era.

Sacudiu a cabeça de cabelos rebeldes e levantou-se tirando o lençol que cobria o corpo escultural nu e foi direto tomar um banho rápido para ver o desfile na televisão. Ele não fazia muita questão, mas tinha certeza que no próximo encontro a namorada iria perguntar sobre o que ele tinha achado.

Os dez minutos passaram e ele já se encontrava na sala ligando seu home theater de tv 64 polegadas. Colocou no canal e na mesma hora a viu com uma saia curta rosa de bolinhas brancas com um sinto preto, botas azul royal cano longo, uma blusa preta escrito "Life is Stile" e os longos cabelos loiros presos em rabo-de-cavalo com uma boina azul na cabeça que realçava os olhos azuis dela. Memorizou bem para dizer que esse tinha sido o modelo preferido e não precisar assistir o resto do desfile.

Olhou para o sofá e notou que Kakashi, seu empresário, já tinha deixado todas as revistas que ele aparece nessa semana lá. Deu um suspiro longo, às vezes era meio irritante ver seu rosto em tudo que era lugar, mas o pior era não poder sair na rua sem ser reconhecido... Fazer o quê? Ator famoso tem que aguentar dessas coisas.

De repente o telefone do seu lado toca, ele o tirou do gancho rezando que não fosse Ino já perguntando se tinha saudades. Ele odiava essa mania dela.

"Alô?" ele atendeu quando colocou o telefone no ouvido, mas logo retirou por causa da voz estridente que escutou.

"SASUKEEEE!"

"Bom dia Naruto..." .

"Sabe quem foi escolhido pela 5ª vez consecutiva para ser o apresentador do MTV Awards?"

"Hummm... Harry Potter?" respondeu sem ânimo, mesmo sabendo a resposta verdadeira.

"Não seu idiota! Harry Potter nunca foi escolhido! hahahaha!" Sasuke revirou os olhos com aquela resposta "EU!"

"Jura? Que emocionante..."

"Pois é! Por isso eu estou te convidando agora mesmo para se juntar comigo a um almoço no melhor restaurante da cidade!"

"O Akimichi's here you meet?"

"Oh yeah! Já liguei pra lá e falei com o Chouji para reservar a melhor mesa para nós! É bom aparecer ou vai perder o vinho de graça! Te vejo daqui a pouco!" ele terminou e desligou.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios da rapaz, com certeza ele teria uma tarde divertida entre amigos.

-------------------------/----------------------/------------------------

Alguns minutos depois Sasuke já estava na frente do restaurante Akimichi's Here you Meet. Adentrou o restaurante e deu de cara com uma multidão de garotas histéricas rodeando alguém. Olhou mais um pouco e logo viu quem era. Cabelos longos, alto e olhos pérola, ou seja, Neji, o cantor galanteador preferido das mulheres. Resolveu passar de fininho para não ser notado, porque ao contrário do amigo, ele detestava aquele tipo de atitude. Olhou para os lados e encontrou uma cabeça de cabelos loiros e espetados em uma mesa afastada, só podia ser Naruto. Ia começar a andar rápido se Neji não o tivesse visto.

"Hey! Olhem quem está aqui! Meu grande amigo Sasuke Uchiha!" Ele passou entre a multidão e comprimentou Sasuke, nessa hora todas as meninas já tinham se virado para os dois e os encaravam encantadas.

"Bom te ver também Neji." Sasuke disse para ele. "E aí Garotas?" dessa vez tentando ser agradável.

"Ai meu Deus! Sasuke Uchiha e Neji Hyuuga no mesmo lugar!" Uma garota gritou animada e todas as outras concordaram.

Neji sorriu e Sasuke... bem, ele tentou sorrir.

"Aí estão vocês!" Alguém exclamou atrás deles. Eles se viraram e encontraram Chouji Akimichi, o dono do restaurante e velho amigo deles. "Naruto está esperando vocês!"

Sasuke ficou imensamente grato por aquilo.

"Certo. Garotas, é uma pena, mas temos que ir agora. Bye Bye!" Neji respondeu e saiu empurrando Sasuke, deixando Chouji expulsando as mil garotas do restaurante.

Assim que notou que já tinham se afastado bem Sasuke resolveu falar.

"Neji seu sacana! Sabe que eu odeio ser atacado por essas mulheres com hormônios a flor da pele!"

"Hahahaha! Eu sei! Mas eu adoro a sua cara de estou-tentando-ficar-calmo!" ele respondeu dando mais algumas gargalhadas.

"Imbecil..." Sasuke respondeu meio que rindo da situação também.

Quando chegaram a mesa Naruto estava falando nervosamente com alguém no telefone. Os dois então apenas se sentaram esperando a conversa terminar.

"Droga! O Shikamaru não vem!" Naruto exclamou com raiva.

"Ah é... Ele vai fazer umas fotos com a Ino." Sasuke disse

"Fotos com a Ino? Ow, tudo que um homem quer!" Neji exclamou "Sasuke, você deve ter muito trabalho com essa namorada heim?"

"Como assim?"

"Oras, uma tremenda gata daquela deve ter milhares de homens aos seus pés!" Neji respondeu meio incrédulo com a falta de senso de Sasuke.

"É... deve ser, para mim tanto faz..." disse sem a menor importância

Naruto e Neji arregalaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

"Dude, você tem algum problema?" Naruto se manifestou.

"Pra falar verdade eu não sinto nada pela Ino, ela só é gata e vive no meu pé..."

"Que horror Sasuke, você não deve tratar uma mulher assim!" uma voz feminina e meiga soou pelo local.

Hinata Hyuuga, a queridinha da América, tinha acabado de chegar acompanhada de seu namorado, Kiba Inuzuka, o número 1 da seleção de Futebol americano dos EUA.

"Hinata! Kiba! Que bom que chegaram, agora podemos pedir a comida!" Naruto animou-se, já estava morrendo de fome.

"Mas como eu ia dizendo, Sasuke é bom você ser mais gentil, principalmente agora que eu serei sua parceira no próximo filme que irei estrelar!" Hinata disse enquanto ajeitava seus curtos e bem cuidados cabelos.

"Então é verdade que estou no seu próximo filme. Kakashi tinha comentado um dia desses. Qual é o filme?" perguntou interessado.

"Mean Girls é o nome, não lembro o roteiro agora. Mas fala de umas coisas legais, tipo bullying e tal."

"Que lindo priminha! Mas quando Ino souber, cuidado! Ela vai ter um ataque!" Neji falou debochando de Sasuke "Se não me engano a Ino caiu na porrada com a última atriz que você contracenou, não foi?"

"Foi... pobre Tayuya..." Sasuke brincou fingindo um tom de remorso.

De repente Chouji apareceu com um sorriso em sua cara gordinha.

"E então meus amigos, o que vão querer?"

-----------------------/---------------------/------------------------

"Muito bem pessoal! Vamos dar uma parada de meia hora, depois voltamos. Enquanto isso comam biscoitinhos ali!" A coordenadora da equipe da Gucci, Tsunade a loira de grande comissão de frente, ordenou.

Shikamaru e Ino se dirigiram a mesa num canto do set que estava cheia de coisas para comer. Shikamaru se serviu e pegou um copo d'água, enquanto Ino atacou tudo com um ferocidade de dar medo. O rapaz chega parou de comer para observa-la

"Ai... tava morrendo de fome!" a loira exclamou feliz.

"Percebi... Como você consegue ser magra desse jeito? Metabolismo rápido?" Shikamaru quis saber ainda impresionado com a capacidade da moça.

"Não se deve perguntar esse tipo de coisa a uma mulher!" respondeu meio irada "Mas esclareço que tenho as minhas próprias técnicas..."

"Então você deve malhar muito, heim?"

"Até que nem tanto..."

Uma pessoa grita dizendo que em dez minutos recomeçariam o trabalho.

"Bem, vou dar uma passada no banheiro antes de começar." Dizendo isso se retirou.

Shikamaru amassou o copo de plástico com as mãos. Queria ter mantido uma conversa interessante com ela. Mas depois das insinuações dele, Ino deveria estar pensando que ele era o idiota mor da face da Terra. E de fato era, que tipo de pessoa de bom senso se apaixonaria pela namorada de um dos melhores amigos? E que pessoa sã se apaixonaria ainda por essa garota se ela é Ino Yamanaka, a maior top-model do planeta?

"Er... Shikamaru" uma voz chamou.

"Sim?" ele se virou para a mulher que o chamava.

Ela ficou calada por um instante observando o rapaz que tanto admirava. Aqueles cabelos presos, o estilo feito pelas argolas, o corpo esbelto e o jeito largado super sexy.

"Siiiiim?" Shikamaru tentou novamente, ele começou a pensar que ela tinha algum retardo mental.

"Ah desculpe! Me distraí... É que você não deve ter ouvido, mas a seção de fotos já vai começar e..."

"E?"

"Você apertou o copo cheio de água e molhou todo o seu sapato..."

"SHIT!"

----------------------/-----------------------/--------------------

"Ah! Estava tudo DIVINO!" Naruto exclamou satisfeito após engolir o último pedaço de salmão ao molho de maracujá. "Nada como comemorar a 5ª vez consecutiva apresentador do MTV awards!"

"É verdade Naruto, quase esqueci de te dar parabéns pessoalmente!" Hinata disse se apoiando na mesa comprimindo seus peitos para ficarem mais amostra no decote do vestido floral. "Você merece!".

Naruto ficou colado observando o decote por alguns segundos.

"O-obrigada Hinata... Vou no banheiro... Já volto!" Ele saiu atordoado para tentar processar o que tinha acontecido.

"O que houve com ele?" Sasuke se perguntou.

"Também não entendi... Acho que vou dar uma passada no banheiro também, Com licença rapazes." Ela levantou-se como uma lady e deu um sorriso angelical antes de sair.

"Cara... Sua prima é tão diferente de você..." Sasuke se dirigiu a Neji.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Neji perguntou confuso

"Você é um galinha nojento e ela... ela deveria ser beatificada!"

Neji meio que concordou com a afirmação.

------------------/--------------------/-------------------

Naruto já tinha molhado o rosto duas vezes. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido raciocinar que Hinata tinha dado em cima dele daquele jeito. Principalmete porque era Hinata, a santa mor e o namorado dela estava do lado.

"Naruuuto?"

Quando o rapaz se virou, Hinata já tinha o agarrado e puxado para uma cabine.

"Hi-Hinata vo-você pirou?" Ele perguntou com muita dificuldade, pois Hinata estava beijando-o de um modo muito excitante.

"Talvez! Mas eu não me importo." e então o beijou nos lábios "Você se importa?" ela perguntou num tom sensual.

Naruto já não conseguia mais raciocinar.

"No way!"

Os dois começaram a se agarrar ali mesmo...

------------------/-------------------/------------------

Sasuke estava mexendo o gelo do seu uísque impaciente. Neji começara a falar das vinte e sete garotas que ele tinha pegado na semana que tinha passado. Quando ele começava com esse tipo de assunto era pelo menos meia hora. Suspirou fundo, aquilo estava ficando irritante.

"Com licença, gostariam de mais alguma coisa? Um café ou sobremesa?" Uma voz feminina perguntou.

Ele não ia responder, provavelmente Kiba ou Neji iriam. Mas quando olhou para os dois percebeu que eles estavam estáticos olhando para algum ponto atrás dele. Ele se virou e percebeu o por quê dos dois estarem do jeito que estavam. A moça que atendeu a mesa era simplesmente linda!

"Senhores?" Ela os chamou de novo piscando os belíssimos olhos verdes "Vão querer mais alguma coisa?"

"Por que você não se senta?" Neji resolveu falar para o espanto de Kiba e Sasuke.

"Como?" ela foi pega de surpresa.

"Vamos lá! Sente-se!" Neji insistiu puxando a cadeira que antes pertencia a Naruto.

"É-é muita gentileza sua sr. Hyuuga, mas o sr. Akimichi não iria gostar nenhum pouquinho..."

"Não me chame de senhor! Parece que eu sou um velho! Pode se sentar, Chouji é nosso amigo."

Ela olhou pros lados e viu que não tinha saída. Por fim sentou-se.

"E então..." Neji colocou o braço esquerdo em torno da cadeira e leu o crachá que tinha o seu nome "Sakura, nunca te vi por aqui..."

"É porque sou nova por aqui, fui transferida a pouco tempo da Flórida..." ela respondeu toda sem jeito.

"Flórida? Que interessante, Sasuke também é de lá!" Neji falou e esperou alguma reação do amigo. Que não veio rápido porque Sasuke não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

"É... eu sou de lá." só depois Sasuke notou o quanto sua resposta era estúpida.

"Eu sei, você é do sul Miami..." Sakura respondeu com um sorriso tão encantador que Sasuke pensou que ia explodir. "Eu sou de Orlando..."

"Garota informada." Kiba comentou fazendo todos rirem.

"Na verdade eu sei de onde todos vocês são." Ela falou sem graça "Neji é de Los Angeles, Califórnia e Kiba é do nordeste do Kansas..." Todos a olharam pasma. "É que bem... eu meio que sou fã de vocês..." Ela terminou super ruborizada.

"Ow... obrigado!" Kiba exclamou impressionado e agradecido.

"Sakura? Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Neji pediu olhando fixamente para ela fazendo-a corar mais um pouco por causa dos olhos lindos do rapaz. "Você é muito bonita e simpática. Como você ainda não foi descoberta por algum mega empresário ou coisa assim?"

Chouji que tinha acabado de chegar para ver como os convidados especiais estavam respondeu.

"Eu também já perguntei isso para ela, mas ela fica sempre tão envergonhada que não responde!"

Todos riram um pouquinho deixando ela mais rosa que o cabelo.

"Eu deveria dar um bronca na senhorita por estar conversando em vez de atender os clientes, mas acabaram de ligar dizendo que a dona da pensão que você mora não está muito bem e pediram que você fosse para lá urgentemente!"

Sakura deu um pulo da cadeira.

"Oh meu Deus! A dona Chiyo! Posso ir sr. Akimichi?" ela perguntou desesperada.

"Você deve ir!" Chouji respondeu

"Obrigada senhor! Neji, Sasuke e Kiba, prazer em conhecê-los!" Ela ia começar a correr quando sentiu uma mão a segurando.

"Vamos, eu te levo até lá." Sasuke disse sem saber o que estava fazendo.

Sakura ficou tão feliz que não se conteve e abraçou o rapaz.

"Obrigada Sasuke! Você não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim!" Ela agradeceu profundamente.

"Não se preocupe... vamos logo." Então os dois saíram.

Chouji e Neji se olharam espantados com a atitude de Sasuke. Conheciam ele bem, ele não fazia esse tipo solidário toda a hora e qualquer momento.

De repente Naruto e Hinata voltaram.

"Hey, onde vocês dois estavam?" Kiba perguntou

O loiro estremeceu, não iria dizer que esteve se agarrando com a namorada dele em um dos box do banheiro masculino.

"Nós estávamos tomando um ar no jardim, nos encontramos quando estávamos saindo do banheiro e ele me ofereceu gentilmente um passeio no jardim." Hinata respondeu calmamente e mantendo aquela aura de pureza.

"Que meigo da sua parte acompanhar minha prima Naruto!" Neji brincou com ele.

Naruto apenas sorriu e sentou-se.

"Ah é Neji! Trouxe uma revista que vi outro dia... Tenten te atacou de novo!" Chouji falou entregando a revista para ele.

Neji revirou os olhos e a pegou. Na reportagem tinha uma foto da morena de cabelos castanhos presos, olhos chocolate, maquiagem pesada e roupas negras cheias de correntas e spikes, ou seja, Tenten a rockeira do momento. Ela falava na reportagem que não entendia como alguma pessoa escutava as músicas dele, que ele não tinha atitude e nenhum caráter.

"Meu, ninguém merece essa garota!" Neji exclamou "Só por que eu disse uma vez numa revista que ela era o tipo de garota que eu nunca pegaria e que achava ridículo a falsa atitude meataleira dela!"

"Acho que isso é motivo suficiente para ela viver te atacando na imprensa..."Hinata falou honestamente...

"...Tanto faz, Chouji traz o vinho mais caro que tiver, isso me deixou irado!"

------------------/-----------------/-------------------

Na saída do restaurante, Sasuke abria a porta do seu audi para Sakura entrar quando notou um clarão. Olhou rapidamente para os lados a procura de um paparazzi e não encontrou. Deu de ombros e admitiu para si mesmo que tinha sido apenas reflexo do sol. Depois entrou no carro e ele seguiu para o local onde Sakura morava.

Assim que percebeu que a barra estava limpa, uma mulher loira de cabelos presos e roupas extravagantes saiu de trás de uma árvore na frente do Akimichi's com uma máquina na mão.

"Temari Sabaku ataca novamente! Amanhã essas fotos vão estar na primeira página do jornal!".

-----------------/-----------------/------------------

Sakura observava com fascinação o carro o por dentro. Tinha TV, DVD, freegobar e um bando de coisas que não conseguia descobrir.

"Uau! Seu carro é Demais!"

Sasuke riu com o comentário, imaginou se ela descobrisse que tinha uma Ferrari também.

"Esqueci de perguntar... onde você mora?"

"No subúrbio do Brooklin..." ela falou sem graça

"Certo. Só me diga como chegar, não sei andar direito por aqueles lados... o que foi?" Sasuke notou que Sakura o olhava surpereso.

"Nada... eu só pensei que você iria me censurar, sabe? Um cara como você deve ter uma mansão pelas redondezas e você está sendo meio que obrigado a me levar para um bairro pobre da cidade!"

"Nada a ver!" ele respondeu incrédulo, mas sorrindo "E eu não tenho uma mansão, só um apartamento perto do Central Park."

"Só?" ela exclamou "Quem dera eu ter um também..."

"Você só não tem porque não quer! Você nunca responde o por quê de ainda não ter sido descoberta. Aposto que vários caça-talentos já vieram te procurar e você por alguma razão recusou."

Ela o encarou por um instante impressionada.

"É verdade..." respondeu cabisbaixa "Sabe... era por causa do meu pai, ele nunca me deixou seguir esse caminho de estrelas como a minha mãe seguiu..."

"Sua mãe era famosa?" ele perguntou, não sabia o sobrenome da garota por tanto não conseguiu concluir nada.

"Sim! Muito! Nadesico Haruno era o nome dela... agora vira a esquerda." Sakura indicou

"A famosa atriz de Hollywood da década de 80?" Ele a mirou por um instante e percebeu que era a cara da mãe. "Você é filha de Nadesico Haruno e não é famosa? Ow... mas por que seu pai nunca te deixou assinar nenhum contrato?"

"Ele alega que foi por causa da fama que minha mãe ganhou. Acha que ficou tão obcecada que esqueceu da família, tanto que quando completei quatro anos ela deixou a mim e meu pai para sempre..."

Sasuke viu os olhos dela encherem de água. Aquilo fez o coração dele arder.

"Desculpe tocar nessa lembrança..." se arrependimento matasse, ele já estaria morto por ter puxado aquele assunto. "Para onde agora."

"Siga em frente mais dois quarteirões."

Um silêncio desagradável cobriu o carro, nunca Sasuke se amaldiçoara tanto.

"É aquele prédio amarelo..."

Sasuke parou em frente ao prédio mal cuidado e fez menção de sair para acompanhar Sakura.

"Não, é melhor você não sair!" ela parou o rapaz quando viu o que ele ia fazer "Existem alguns marginais aqui e eu não quero dar mais trabalho para você.".

"Foi um prazer trazê-la até aqui..." os orbes ônix do rapaz fixavam intensamente nos jade dela. Ele queria dizer mais. Queria dizer que ela era fantástica, consola-la e que deveria seguir os seus sonhos em vez de se prender ao pai. Mas nada veio... "Melhoras para Dona Chiyo!"

"Obrigada por tudo!" ela disse enquanto saia do carro. E então notou que todos que passavam a olhavam e tentavam decifrar através da película do carro quem era que estava dentro. "Bem... Espero que nos encontremos um dia Sasuke!" e fechou a porta sem a resposta dele.

Logo o carro dera partida e se fora.

"Sakura! Você disse Sasuke para pessoa do carro?" a vizinha do lado perguntou e ela respondeu com um gesto na cabeça. "Era o Sasuke que eu estou pensando?".

"Se você está pensando em Sasuke Uchiha..." ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo encontrar superstars e pedir uma carona.

Todas as moças ali presentes começaram a gritar e iriam encher Sakura de perguntas se esta já não se encontrasse dentro da pensão a gargalhar da cena que tinha feito de propósito.

Continua...

#Vocabulário#

Welcome to our World Bem vindo(a) ao nosso mundo

Dude Cara

Shit merda

Here you meet aqui você encontra (aliás foi uma brincadeirazinha que eu fiz com o nome do Chouji, Akimichi - aqui meet xD)

**Pois é, mas uma vez eu suplico pela minha pobre vida... Mas antes de me atacarem tenho um motivo para estar tão sumida...**

**No dia 4 de dezembro rolou aqui em Brasília o PAS, um programa desenvolvido pela universidade daqui para facilitar a nossa entrada para esta, ou seja, se eu conseguir pontos suficientes para o curso que eu quero nessa prova do PAS, eu não precisarei prestar vestibular... Oh yeah! Então eu tive de estudar uma pouquinho, né? E pra piorar minha situação nos dias que eu prometi atualizar Canção do Amor caíram todas as minhas provas finais, oh sorte maravilhosa! No dia do meu aniversário estava eu na sala fazendo uma prova integrada de biologia, espanhol e história( aliás quero agradecer a todos que me desejaram feliz aniversário ;D, e um beijo especial pra Yami e pra Kiyuii-chan que me deram presentes maravilhosos ;D). E foi isso xDD! Mil desculpas...**

**Cadê o novo capítulo de Canção do Amor? Bem... eu estive com uns bloqueios que empediram de continuar escrever, mas acho que eles passaram, tentarei começar a digitá-los hoje à noite(com a ajuda da Arashi, é claro).**

**E essa nova fic? Posso classifica-la com uma idéia que surgiu como um raio. Pensei um pouco e quando percebi já estava a escrevendo xD. Quero mostrar uma espécie de sátira com hollywood e os personagens de Naruto. Me baseai em diferentes popstars para ligar com cada personagem . Alguma idéia de quais sejam? Só digo que o Sasuke é o Brad Pitt xDD. No próximo capítulo direi o resto (só se alguém ler isso, é claro xD). Mas vou avisando que talvez demore um pouco, porque esse projeto novo vai exigir mais trabalho e dedicação, deu pra notar que ele ficou bem maior do que os outros que eu costumo escrever...**

**Agradecimentos:**

**-Kishimoto por ter criado Naruto xD**

**-Blackmore, amiga querida do coração que betou tudo **

**-A você que teve paciência de ler tudo até aqui xDDD**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado e que comentem por favor **

**So...**

**ReViEwS please!**


	2. Catch me if you can

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente (ou felizmente) não possuo Naruto...

Nem o jornal citado (ainda não!)

Nem qualquer marca citada na fic! Não venham pedir presentes!

**SUMÁRIO: **Você está convidado(a) a entrar no mundo dos famosos junto com Sakura Haruno, a mais nova integrante dessa sociedade. Diversão, Romances, Traições e Dinheiro, está afim? SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina e ShikaInoTemarin. Introdução completa dentro do Fanfic.

**Observaçãozinha:** Provavelmente este fanfic terá um palavreado meio chulo e algumas cenas mais quentes, bem estilo sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. Se você se sente ofendido com esse tipo de coisa, é melhor tentar outra coisa. Mas calma, não me esqueci do romance clássico e comédia açúcar ;D.

**Capítulo 2: Catch me if you can!**

Sakura se encontrava concentrada no restaurante. Tentava encontrar imperfeições na arrumação do lugar, pois logo iriam abrir as portas do Akimichi's here you meet e assim começaria mais um dia de trabalho no melhor restaurante da cidade.

"E então, Sakura? Tudo pronto?" Chouji apareceu perguntando.

"Hum... Acho que sim, senhor." Ela respondeu finalmente concluindo.

"Certo. Vamos abrir agora. Esteja preparada!"

Sakura esperou o chefe se retirar para falar com os outros funcionários e deu um longo suspiro. Estava meio cansada. Tinha passado à noite em claro cuidando de Dona Chiyo. Mas pelo menos ela tinha melhorado o suficiente para dar ordens nela...

De repente ela escutou o rangido das portas que estavam se abrindo. Deu uma rápida olhada no espelho do bar para ver se estava tudo O.K., esticou um pouco o uniforme nos locais onde estava amarrotado e saiu para receber os clientes.

Quando chegou à recepção, notou que já estava cheio. Bom sinal! Boas gorjetas para ela. Posicionou-se num canto de lado e se preparou para dar as boas-vindas costumeiras.

Foi aí que percebeu que estava acontecendo algo estranho. Todas as pessoas que entravam a encaravam e faziam comentários. Preocupou-se. Será que tinha alguma coisa presa em seu cabelo ou algo do tipo?

"Com licença, você por acaso é a garota que saiu ontem daqui com Sasuke Uchiha?" uma garota ruiva e de olhos azuis que aparentava ter a mesma idade dela perguntou do nada.

"Er... Sim, ele..." Sakura, mesmo hesitante, ia dizer o que tinha acontecido e ia perguntar como ela sabia daquilo.

Mas não ia conseguir...

"É ELA!" a garota gritou e depois tudo que viu foi uma rajada de flashs a cegando.

Ela cobriu os olhos com os braços, mas logo as luzes cessaram permitindo que ela assistisse o que estava acontecendo. Ela tinha sido cercada por milhões de jornalistas, alguns ela até conseguiu reconhecer.

"Qual o seu nome minha jovem?" uma mulher com uns quarenta e poucos anos segurando um gravador perguntou.

"Meu-meu nome é Sakura Haruno..." ela falou completamente desconcertada " e o que diabos está acon..."

"Calma aê! Você é filha de Nadesico Haruno?" a mesma mulher a interrompeu.

"Bem, sim..." Todos soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa com aquela informação. "Mas vocês poderiam me dizer o que...".

"Oh My Gosh! Qual a sua idade queridinha?" um homem bem vestido a impediu de perguntar novamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Tenho vinte e três anos." ela respondeu rapidamente, pensou na idéia de tentar perguntar de novo, mas logo desistiu quando percebeu que as perguntas não iam terminar tão cedo.

"Agora vamos! Diga-nos como conquistou o mais requisitado ator de Hollywood!"

"Hum?" Sakura a essa altura não entendia mais nada.

"Ora! Não se faça de desentendida! Temari Sabaku conseguiu tirar fotos suas junto a Sasuke Uchiha entrando no carro dele!" outra pessoa exclamou.

"WHAT?" Sakura gritou chocada.

"Ela não sabia da matéria que saiu hoje na primeira página do The New York Times? Isso significa que era para ficar tudo em segredo mesmo!" A mesma repórter falou alto num tom malicioso fazendo todos ficarem mais interessados.

"CHEGA DE BAGUNÇAS NA ENTRADA DO MEU RESTAURANTE! TODO MUNDO PRA FORA!" Um Chouji muito bravo ordenou e todos os seguranças, em um instante, trataram de expulsar os jornalistas dali. "Venha Sakura..." Chouji se dirigiu a ela e saiu da recepção puxando-a pelo braço.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em uma sala bem iluminada e decorada, Shikamaru estava sentado entediado. Dentro de instantes ele e Ino teriam uma audiência para falar da nova coleção da Gucci. Teria que responder a todos aqueles jornalistas idiotas o que sentiu vestindo a nova coleção e como fora trabalhar com Ino.

Lembrando da loira, ele se virou para a porta do banheiro feminino, onde ela tinha acabado de ir após devorar boa parte da mesa de frutas que ali se encontrava. Ainda não conseguia entender como uma pessoa podia comer tanto do jeito dela, não engordar e ser linda como uma deusa... Balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento dela... E daquelas fotos sensuais que eles tinham tirado juntos no dia anterior...

"Afff!" ele disse para si.

Desesperado, ele procurou algo para distrair-se. Logo notou o The New York Times matutino na mesa ao lado do sofá que estava sentado. Esticou o braço e pegou o jornal. Deu uma olhada na primeira página e notou que a notícia principal não era sobre política como sempre. Na primeira página estavam estampadas duas fotos. Uma de um rapaz ao lado de uma bela moça de cabelos rosa e a outra com as mesmas pessoas, sendo que dessa vez o rapaz abria a porta do seu carro para a moça entrar.

Foi aí que se tocou.

"Caralho! É o Sasuke!" ele exclamou olhando incrédulo para as fotos e mudando logo para a página da notícia.

Não conseguia acreditar! Sasuke estava traindo Ino! Como ele pode? Hey! Do que ele estava reclamando? Isso significava uma chance com Ino! Ou não... A loira ficaria arrasada, já que era óbvio que amava Sasuke. Ah não! Ele não queria vê-la triste. Maldito Sasuke! Mas espere... ele poderia consolar Ino depois! Santo Sasuke!

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela própria Ino que acabara de sair do banheiro.

"Vejo que o jornal está interessante." Disse notando a concentração dele "Sobre o que está falando?" ela perguntou já puxando o jornal das mãos de Shikamaru.

"Nada de interessante!" Shikamaru respondeu tirando o jornal do alcance da loira. "A mesma politicagem de sempre. Aposto que garotas do seu tipo devem odiar esse tipo de assunto."

"Falando assim faz parecer que eu sou um poço de futilidade." Falou ofendida. O que fez Shikamaru querer cavar um buraco para desaparecer ali mesmo. "Me dá isso aqui!" ela mudou completamente a feição roubando o jornal dele.

Silêncio...

Os olhos de Ino iam se arregalando a cada linha da reportagem...

De repente é ouvido:

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Gossip of the Day! By Temari Sabaku_

_Ontem ao meio dia resolvi almoçar no Akimichi's. Queria o melhor almoço e também sabia que Naruto Uzumaki iria dar uma festinha para os mais íntimos em comemoração a sua nomeação para ser novamente o apresentador do MTV Awards (que acontecerá daqui a duas semanas e, é claro, eu estarei lá). Enquanto saboreava um bom prato com vinho, também observava tudo que acontecia naquela pequena comemoração. Entre os amigos, o que ganhará meu destaque hoje, estava o belíssimo Sasuke Uchiha! Esbanjando aquele ar frio e uma cara de tédio não demonstrando interesse pelo que o cantor Neji Hyuuga falava (Aliás! Estava demais com aquela blusa branca aberta até o metade do peito malhado). Sem rodeios! Vamos ao que interessa! Uma das atendentes do restaurante, a qual eu ainda não descobri quem é, de repente chama a atenção de todos que estavam a mesa. Neji, educado (Ou interesseiro! Espera a Tenten ler isso!) a convida para juntar-se a eles. Visivelmente estava super sem graça, mas sentou-se por fim. Conversa vai, conversa vem... e Sasuke completamente hipnotizado pela moça de cabelos cor de rosa! Miragem? Digo que não, já que era quase possível ver uma baba escorrendo no canto de sua desejada boca! Mas o melhor ainda estava por vim quando de repente os dois saem juntos do restaurante e vão embora no carro do ator rumo a um local desconhecido pela minha pessoa. Aposto que os dois saíram ganhando nessa história! Se é que vocês me entendem... Aliás! A única que perdeu foi a super model Ino Yamanaka, atual namorada de Sasuke e talvez a nova chifrada do mundo das estrelas!_

"Oh My Gosh! Ela me fez parecer uma garota de programa a quem o Sasuke ofereceu dinheiro para fazer algumas acrobacias com ele!" Sakura indignou-se com o que tinha acabado de ler.

"Com certeza de propósito!" Chouji concordou "Essa jornalista é conhecida por essa falta de caráter mesmo.".

Sakura parou de andar pela sala do chefe. Ele tinha a trazido até o local, pois era mais seguro caso acontecesse outra invasão de repórteres.

"Certo... Eu vou ter que voltar lá!" ela decidiu.

"Are you crazy? Eles vão enlouquecer e tentar te raptar para ver quem consegue a melhor entrevista!"

"... Talvez... Mas eu não posso deixar isso assim!".

Batidas na porta são ouvidas.

"Quem é?" Chouji perguntou chegando mais perto do batente.

"Senhor Chouji... Tem um homem AI!" o criado foi beliscado pelo dito cujo no outro lado. "Uma autoridade magnífica querendo falar com Sakura."

Aquele "substantivo" estranho fez Sakura e Chouji se encararem intrigados.

"Er... se a tal autoridade magnífica for um jornalista, diga que esqueça!" o chefe respondeu ainda confuso.

"Jornalista? MOI? NUNCA! Não seria daquela ralé jamais (n.a.: pronuncia-se jamé, pois a "autoridade magnífica" estava falando francês)!" uma outra voz de tom suspeito falou.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para convencer Chouji e Sakura. Logo em seguida a porta estava sendo aberta e revelando a figura por trás.

Um homem de cabelos longos negros, de pele tão branca quanto cera e uma maquiagem extravagante trajando um sobretudo de pele de onça apareceu. Tinha também olhos de cobra.

Sakura se perguntou se aquilo seriam lentes.

Chouji estava chocado demais para começar um questionário.

Por fim o rapaz começou a se manifestar.

"Bon Jour ma fleur rose!" ele disse todo empolgado beijando a mão de Sakura "Je suis ..." ele percebeu que ela não estava entendendo nada que ele dizia "Desculpe! Quando estou empolgado demais começo a falar francês sem querer. Sou Orochimaru, prazer em conhece-la.".

"Prazer... Wait! Você é Orochimaru, o famoso caça-talentos?" Sakura quis saber quando se lembrou de ter lido sobre ele em alguma de suas revistas

"Oui, vous avez complètement raison!" Sakura o encarou daquele jeito de Eu-não-entendi-nada-de-novo. "Ah! Desculpe novamente! Sim, você está completamente certa, minha bela flor rosa!"

"E o que o famoso caça-talentos estaria querendo com a bela flor rosa?" Chouji finalmente perguntou com um tom sarcástico já recuperado do choque.

"Ora, não é óbvio? Quero contratar Sakura!" respondeu com desdém passando a mão pelo cabelo extremamente liso.

"Me contratar? Vai me dizer que você também pensa que eu sou uma garota de programa?" Foi a vez dela ficar chocada.

"Não! Santa ignorância! Quero lhe transformar na mais nova garota propaganda!"

Nenhuma reposta veio.

"Honey, quando eu a vi hoje no jornal, vi logo uma nova estrela brilhando no céu dos famosos. Você tem uma beleza implacável e um ar diferente. Não é o ar de sensualidade que, como exemplo, Ino esbanja. É um ar mais casual! Um ar humilde!"

Sakura queria falar... mas estava tão estupefata que nada saía da sua boca.

"Escute Sakura, quero que você seja o mais novo rosto da nova linha esportiva da Nike."

Um estrondo de algo caindo ecoou pelo ambiente.

"Socorro! Alguém chame uma ambulância!" Orochimaru gritou.

"Coitada... o impacto da notícia foi muito para ela..." Chouji murmurou com pena enquanto olhava para a garota desmaiada no chão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um par de óculos, um casaco de couro preto e um boné da Von Dutch também negro. Foi o disfarce mais convincente que Sasuke arranjou para sair de casa.

Prezava pelo seu bem estar. Principalmente naquele dia em especial que tinham publicado certas fotos dele e de Sakura na primeira página do The New York Times.

Os repórteres iam segui-lo por pelo menos quatro dias...

E quando Ino soubesse? Não saberia responder quem corria mais perigo! Ele ou Sakura?

Mas hoje ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de lidar com a maldita fama. Assim que Kakashi mostrou a fatídica notícia, ele tratou de rumar para casa de alguém para se esconder até o dia seguinte. Optou sair pela porta dos fundos e pegar o metrô para não ter perigo de ser seguido.

Comprou a passagem e olhou para o mapa do metrô. A casa de Naruto era a mais próxima seguida da de Neji... tentaria as duas, não podia contar com Shikamaru. Eles tinham se falado na noite passada e ele havia dito que passaria o dia fora.

Pegou o celular e discou rapidamente o número do primeiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino saiu do camarim como um trem velho soltando fumaça. Gritava de raiva e descabelava o coro loiro sem piedade. Abriu a porta que dava para o local onde seria a audiência e fez todos os jornalistas ali presentes surtarem de excitação, afinal, todos queriam interrogá-la sobre Sasuke.

Ela parou no meio do palco e pegou um dos microfones das mesas.

"You suns of a bitch! Estão todos aqui para me desgraçarem, não estão? Pois saibam que não vão conseguir! Entre mim e Sasuke está tudo terminado faz uma semana!".

Todos ficaram estáticos, não pelo total despeito da modelo, mas sim pelo fato deles não saberem do que ela tinha acabado de falar. Não sabiam que ela estava mentindo e estava morta de dor de cotovelo. Mas ela não daria o gostinho desses sentimentos para eles.

"Ele tem direito de sair com qualquer vadiazinha que ele quiser! Bah! Ele é que está ME perdendo!"

E com essa última declaração ela voltou para o camarim, deixando os repórteres mais felizes que pinto no lixo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O telefone chamou a primeira vez.

O loiro estava literalmente amarrado na cama com o peito nu morrendo de prazer enquanto a mulher apenas de lingerie em cima de si o torturava.

O telefone chamou pela segunda vez.

"Ai... Hinata..." o rapaz conteve o gemido com esforço. "Eu tenho que atender..."

Hinata fez um muxoxo.

"Assim você está se comportando como um mau menino." Ela disse o beijando ardentemente.

O telefone tocou pela terceira vez

"Hinata..."

"Você não pode retornar a ligação depois?"

E o telefone tocou pela quarta vez.

"Tá bom!" Hinata exclamou irritada pegando o telefone no móvel ao lado e depois o sustentou no ouvido de Naruto.

"Alô? Ah oi Sasuke... Se você pode vir aqui? Olha... hoje não vai dar... Por que é uma emergência? Se eu vi o jornal de hoje? Não vi não... Ver agora? Não vai dá... por que? Bom... é que eu... eu tenho que sair agora! Pra onde? Oras, vou... vou ter um ensaio para o MTV Awards, é isso! Certo...tchau."

Naruto suspirou preocupado. Provavelmente o amigo estava em apuros. Não era normal Sasuke querer se hospedar na casa dele de repente e falar sussurrando no telefone. O que será que tinha acontecido com ele que saiu no jornal?

"Bem... onde nós estávamos?" Hinata perguntou maliciosamente e beijou o peito nu dele fazendo-o enlouquecer.

Para ele, depois daquilo, que se dane o jornal! Sasuke sabia muito bem se virar sozinho!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah! Olá Sasuke!" disse Neji abrindo a porta de casa com uma empolgação forçada. "Veio se juntar a reunião também?"

"Hã?" Sasuke não entendeu.

"Neji, quem é?" Chouji perguntou aparecendo.

"Ué? Você também está sendo perseguido por repórteres sanguinários?" Sasuke perguntou confuso.

"Entra logo vai!" Neji disse o puxando para dentro.

Sasuke passou por Chouji e adentrou a sala meio desarrumada, mas completamente futurística do amigo. Cheia de detalhes em prata e objetos excêntricos. Por alguma razão ele sempre gostava de observar cada canto daquele cômodo.

Então seu os olhos pousaram nos sofás verde limão no meio da sala. Uma mulher super brega com um casaco de onça sentava na beirada segurava a mão de uma moça de cabelos rosa...

"Sakura?" ele disse confuso.

A garota deu um pulo na mesma hora e largou a mão da mulher.

"Sasuke!" ela aparentava muita felicidade, o que fez Sasuke ficar meio desconfortável.

"Sakura, honey! Você não deveria estar em pé!" a mulher se manifestou "Acabou de sair de um desmaio!"

"Desmaio?"

"É... ficou muito emocionada com tudo que aconteceu" a moça continuou enquanto conduzia Sakura de volta para o sofá "A propósito, sou Orochimaru, agora empresário de Sakura!"

Nossa... aquilo era na verdade um homem!

"Er... muito prazer..." ele estendeu a mão para se cumprimentarem. Estava incrédulo com aquela pessoa, mas se acalmou quando escutou um sussurro de Neji confirmando que também tinha ficado assim. "Mas sim... por que vocês estão aqui?"

"Não tá vendo? Estamos dando uma festa!" Neji exclamou com aquela mesma empolgação falsa.

"Neji!" Chouji gritou "Bem, nós estávamos no meu restaurante e então fomos invadidos por uma multidão de jornalistas querendo saber da Sakura. Levei-a para o meu escritório para escondê-la e, aí, chegou a autoridade magnífica ali." Chouji interrompeu para dar mais sarcasmo, mas Sasuke não entendeu a piada. "E deu um contrato milionário para Sakura ficar famosa. A coitada não agüentou tudo num só dia e desmaiou.".

"E como eles não podiam deixar ela para sempre lá, a trouxeram para a casa mais perto a fim de ajuda!" Neji terminou daquele mesmo jeito anterior.

"Não repara... Neji está nesse bom-humor por que tivemos que interromper a brincadeira dele com uma mulher aí...".

Por isso que ele estava tão transtornado...

"E agora você apareceu... Afinal, por que veio pra cá?" Neji perguntou "Ah! Não precisa responder. Não me diga que você está fugindo também?".

"Então não vou me dar o trabalho de dizer...".

Neji murmurou algo inaudível e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Orochimaru.

"Certo... o que vocês vão fazer agora? Vão acampar aqui pelos próximos quatro dias?" um impaciente Neji quis saber.

"De jeito nenhum! Agora que Sasuke está aqui, ele vai enfrentar os repórteres e contar a verdade para limpar a imagem de Sakura! E não venha fazer essa cara de cachorro sem dono, honey!" Orochimaru alertou quando viu a expressão de Sasuke mudar. "Não quero que minha pink flower seja prejudicada!"

Esse "cara" não tava falando sério, tava? Tava! É claro que Sasuke não seria obrigado a fazer isso. Mas quando ele olhou para Sakura... Ela parecia assustada. Seus olhos verdes demonstravam ansiedade e medo ao mesmo tempo. Teve vontade de abraçá-la e protege-la. Teria que fazer esse sacrifício por ela afinal.

"O.K... farei isso, eu não posso fugir pra sempre, não é?" Sasuke respondeu e se virou rápido para não encarar a moça de cabelos rosa. "Estou indo... E Neji, sinto muito pela sua garota da manhã perdida!" e saiu pela porta sem mais nem menos.

Na sala ficou um ar de desentendimento por causa do que tinha acontecido.

"Cherry Blossom?" Orochimaru se dirigiu a Sakura quebrando o clima. "Vamos também! Temos muitos negócios a tratar." E assim puxou Sakura e seguiu em direção a porta, mas antes parou e se virou para os dois que ficaram. "Chouji, foi muita bondade da sua parte ter nos ajudado tanto. E Neji, se você não encontrar a garota da noite hoje... me liga, ok? Ele deu uma piscadela logo em seguida e apontou para um papel com o número dele em cima do sofá para depois sair.

O queixo de Neji só não caiu mais porque o chão do apartamento não deixou.

"Aê Neji! Arrasando todos os tipos de corações!" Chouji o sacaneou.

"É melhor você ir embora também, se não, não me responsabilizarei pelos meus atos!" ele disse com um olhar mortal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino voltou pro camarim arrasada. Alugou o ombro de Shikamaru para chorar e se lamentar em quanto todos da equipe de Tsundade tentavam acalma-la de alguma forma.

"Já disse que eu não quero comer nada!" Ela disse em meio de soluços quando um dos assistentes ofereceu pela nona vez um recipiente de uvas e morangos. "Não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo... CARALHO! Eu também não quero melancia!" ela se irritou com outro assistente. "Aliás! Saiam todos vocês daqui! Só estão piorando a minha situação!"

Todos se apressaram a sair, pois Tsunade tinha dado aquele olhar de ordem.

"Você também!" Ino gritou com a loira peituda.

Tsunade saiu a contragosto logo após. Shikamaru pensou ser o próximo a ser expulso e se livrou dos braços dela para sair

"Não! Você fica!".

Ela não faz idéia o quanto alegrou Shikamaru com aquelas palavras.

"Você queria me esconder o jornal hoje de manhã para livrar a cara do seu amigo, né seu safado?" Ino o soltou para olhar bem nos olhos dele. "Há quanto tempo ele me trai com a putinha de cabelos rosa, heim?"

A alegria de Shikamaru dissipou-se na mesma maneira que chegou.

"Ino... eu não sei nada sobre isso!" ele tentou se explicar.

E aí veio um tapa no seu rosto.

"Vocês homens são tudo farinha do mesmo saco!" Ino disse para ele "Agora saia daqui você também!".

Shikamaru a encarou por um instante... seu pequeno sonho de consolar Ino não tinha dado nada certo. Queria ficar ali com ela, mas como prezava sua a vida, resolveu deixa-la com suas lágrimas.

Continua...

#Vocabulário#

- Catch me if you can: prenda-me se for capaz

What the fucking hell is this: O quê diabos é isso?

Gossip of the day: fofoca do dia

Are you crazy: Você é louco?

Honey: a tradução certa é mel, mas está no sentido querido.

Cherry blossom: flor de cerejeira

**Pois é... Vocês já devem estar cansados de ouvir minhas desculpas, mas eu as tenho que pedir novamente. Gente... Foi muito mal! A demora desse capítulo foi demais. Eu disse que demoraria um pouco, mas um mês? Foi exagero! Porém, eu estava viajando... então, por favor, aceitem minhas sinceras desculpas.**

**Ah, claro! Obrigada pela preocupação em relação à prova! Fui bem, tirei 70 pontos. Queria ter tirado mais, para esse ano me estressar menos xD. Mas tudo bem! Tudo pelo jornalismo!**

**Primeiramente eu quero agradecer MUITO pelos comentários! Não pensei que seriam tantos assim . Fiquei felicíssima! Gostaria de responder às reviews de todos, mas alguns não deixaram e-mail, então, por favor deixem o endereço dessa vez que eu terei o imenso prazer de responde-las**

**Em relação a esse capítulo: Desde o início, eu sabia que esse seria o mais enjoadinho de montar. Ele traz as próximas conseqüências do futuro. Então, ele tinha de ter tido um cuidado ainda mais especial... Espero o ter feito bem... Agora, daqui pra frente, as coisas irão se desenrolar mais fácil. Confesso que no que tive dificuldade foi lidar com o "como" Sasuke iria reagir com tudo... Só pra adiantar, no próximo capítulo, finalmente a Tenten vai aparecer!**

**E agora, vamos falar dos personagens! Achei super legal a interação de vocês! Querendo saber quem são os popstars relacionados! Aí vai a lista ;D**

**Sasuke: Brad Pitt (não!) xD**

**Neji: Cantores principais de boy bands, do tipo Alex Band do The Calling, e também um Carter... esqueci o nome dele agora xD**

**Hinata: Lindsay Lohan... mas depois que a Nelly Shirou sugeriu Britney Spears, preferi esta!**

**Tenten: Avril Lavigne! (dá-lhe Ayako e Blackmore ;D)**

**Naruto: qualquer vj da MTV, particularmente acho todos meio chatinhos, apesar do Edgard e do Mion serem bem... gostosos xD**

**Ino: Paris Hilton! Não que eu ache ela linda e tal, mas o jeito dela se encaixa direitinho com a Ino.**

**Temari: Leão Lobo xD**

**Shikamaru: Ninguém em especial.**

**Sakura:idem ao Shikamaru xD.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**-Kishimoto por ter criado um anime/mangá tão legal como Naruto xD**

**-Blackmore, amiga querida do coração que betou tudo de novo **

**-A você que teve, novamente, paciência de ler tudo até aqui xDDD**

**Pronto! É isso pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado **

**Dúvidas? Comentários? Apenas um alô?**

**Deixe uma review ;D**


	3. The Sakura's new Groove

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente (ou felizmente) não possuo Naruto...

Nem o jornal citado (ainda não!)

Nem qualquer marca citada na fic! Não venham pedir presentes!

**SUMÁRIO: **Você está convidado(a) a entrar no mundo dos famosos junto com Sakura Haruno, a mais nova integrante dessa sociedade. Diversão, Romances, Traições e Dinheiro, está afim? SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina e ShikaInoTemarin.

**Observaçãozinha:** Provavelmente este fanfic terá um palavreado meio chulo e algumas cenas mais quentes, bem estilo sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. Se você se sente ofendido com esse tipo de coisa, é melhor tentar outra coisa. Mas calma, não me esqueci do romance clássico e comédia açúcar. ;D

**Capítulo 3: The Sakura's new groove!**

Tinha vestido o seu melhor blazer combinado com sua calça nova da Levi's e um all star limpo. Chique e ao mesmo tempo despojado. Mas para que essa produção toda? Simplesmente porque Sasuke estava ali, na frente do secretário do The New York Times, pronto para fazer de tudo para convencer aquela tal de Temari Sabaku a desmentir a reportagem do dia anterior para limpar a imagem de Sakura.

"Senhor?" o secretário acordou Sasuke de seus pensamentos heróicos para impressionar uma certa moça de cabelos rosa.

E na imaginação dele, ele estava de Clark Kent e tudo mais!

"Ah! Desculpe eu... eu estava pensando em alguns assuntos que eu vou ter que resolver mais tarde...".

"Sem problemas... Sr. Uchiha, não é?" Sasuke afirmou com a cabeça "Sr. Uchiha, no que posso ajudá-lo?".

"Bem... eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Temari ..."

"ONDE ESTÁ ELA? ONDE ESTÁ AQUELA TEMARI-VACA-SABAKU?" um grito ecoou pela redação.

Todos que passavam se viraram para a figura feminina que se aproximava como trem a todo vapor soltando fumaça de raiva. Trajando uma saia preta até metade das canelas, uma camiseta também negra baby look e botas com o cabelo dividido em dois todos desgrenhado. Pela cara, não estava nem um pouco feliz.

"Vamos lá, amigo secretário!" Tenten começou "Onde está aquela vacazinha da Temari?"

"Er... Eu vou ver se ela pode atendê-la, senhora!" o secretário tratou de sair apavorado.

Tenten inspirou fundo para manter a calma. Foi aí que olhou para o lado e percebeu que tinha companhia.

"Sasuke..."

"Tenten..."

"O que traz o number One das mulheres aqui? Deixa eu adivinhar! Ficou com raivinha por que não queria que os paparazzi descobrissem outra das suas putinhas, não é?" a morena enfatizou a cena terminando com cara de pena.

"Isso não é da sua conta. E mesmo que fosse eu não contaria para uma rebelde sem causa que apesar de tudo fica por aí vestindo blusas da M. Officer." Ele rebateu com uma frieza sem igual.

Os dois trocaram farpas por um bom tempo e depois caíram na gargalhada.

"Parece que ainda não enferrujamos!" Tenten disse quando parou de rir.

"Nunca! Como nos velhos tempos...".

"Sinto falta dos nossos tempos de faculdade de artes, tempo em que você ainda não era amigo daquele completo idiota e popzinho Neji!".

"Você é muito boba, Tenten..." ele disse com um discreto sorriso. "Mas e você? Por que está aqui?".

"Você não viu aquela observação no meio do que era pra ser a sua reportagem? Imagine só! Eu voltando de um show no Canadá, resolvo folhear o jornal e leio: _Espera a Tenten ler isso _(ver no capítulo anterior). Ela meio que disse que eu estava com ciúmes do Neji-de-merda-Hyuuga!".

"E você não estava?" Sasuke fingiu inocência.

"Fuck you!".

"Er... senhores?" o secretário tinha voltado "Sinto informar, mas a Sra. Sabaku não se encontra no momento.".

De repente o pobre secretário é surpreendido sendo puxado pela gola da sua camisa por Tenten.

"Pois trate de encontrá-la o mais rápido possível, se não, ela vai ganhar outro processo e um chute na cara pior do que o do Chuck Norris!"

"Solte o rapaz!" Sasuke ajudou "Por favor encontre-a, nós estaremos esperando no hall, certo?"

"Si.. sim!" assustado, o homem começou a dar vários telefonemas.

Os dois viraram-se e foram em direção ao local indicado por Sasuke. E este não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer uma observaçãozinha.

"Tenten, Tenten... Se você continuar com esse jeito, nunca vai arranjar um namorado!".

"Shut up!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onde a jornalista loira realmente estava era na casa de um conhecido a dois quarteirões da redação.

"E então Shika? A loira sem sal caiu aos seus pés depois do pé da bunda que levou do Sasukezinho?" Temari o provocou.

"Não me chame de Shika. E não, a Ino não caiu aos meus pés..." Ele respondeu desanimado lembrando da cena do dia anterior.

"Fala sério, você realmente pensou que a loira aguada iria atrás de você?" Temari perguntou num tom maroto.

O silêncio foi resposta suficiente para ela.

"Você é muito ingênuo Shika..." Ela começou abandonando sofá que estava para se dirigir ao dele. "Não percebe que a Ino não é mulher para você?" por fim ela se apoiou no sofá onde ele estava e se aproximou do ouvido dele. "Não percebe que eu é que sou?"

Por mais que doesse escutar aquilo, no fundo ele sabia que ter a Ino para ele era inalcançável. E agora tinha uma igualmente loira e bonita em cima dele e o desejando. Mas não conseguia sentir nada por esta...

Shikamaru foi salvo da situação pela campainha.

Sem esforço, deslocou Temari para um canto do sofá e foi atender a porta.

Quase desmaiou quando viu quem era.

"Ino?" ele não conseguia acreditar que ela estava ali tão linda com um vestido simples florido Versace. Era a primeira vez que a via sem toda a aquela produção.

"Oi Shikamaru..."ela o cumprimentou reparando na camisa Addidas dele aberta até metade do peitoral malhado dele. "Te acordei?"

"Não! De jeito nenhum! Mas como... qual o motivo da sua visita? Pensei que não olharia mais para a minha cara depois de ontem..."

"Esse é o exato motivo da minha visita... Sabe, queria me desculpar pelo ocorrido de ontem. Fui uma idiota. Você só estava querendo me confortar e eu... você sabe..."

"Tudo bem, numa situação de raiva tudo pode acontecer, não se culpe!" Shikamaru falou todo animado com aquilo. "Conte-me, como descobriu meu endereço?"

"Pedi para Tsunade. Queria vir me desculpar ontem à noite, mas de repente você poderia estar fora e tal..."

"Ora, ora! Se não é a corna mais famosa de Nova York!" disse Temari que tinha acabado de aparecer na porta.

Na mesma hora os olhos azuis de Ino se arregalaram tanto que pareciam que iam sair de órbita.

"YOU!" Ino vociferou.

"Temari Sabaku em pessoa!" e piscou para ela.

"O que essa vadia está fazendo aqui, Shikamaru?" ela se dirigiu a ele ainda incrédula.

"A vadia aqui é amiga dele!" Temari respondeu.

Shikamaru só não socou Temari por causa daquilo dela ser uma mulher, sem falar que isso daria muito trabalho a ele.

"Ah! Agora eu entendi! Você provavelmente a convidou para se sentarem na sala e rirem da minha cara de desesperada enquanto tomavam chá, não era?" Ino estava quase explodindo. "Em pensar que eu vim até aqui me desculpar... Pensei que você fosse diferente, Shikamaru."

E assim ela virou as costas e tomou o elevador que por sorte ainda se encontrava no andar.

"POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO, TEMARI?" Shikamaru gritou.

"E deixar aquelazinha te roubar de mim? Nunca!"

"Você tem que entender que aquelazinha é a mulher que eu amo e não você!"

"Isso... é apenas por enquanto, Shika."

E assim ela roubou um rápido beijo do rapaz.

"Tenho que ir para a redação agora. Parece que tem dois leões chamados Sasuke e Tenten esperando algumas explicações! Bye Bye!"

Shikamaru, naquele momento, achava que os suicidas tinham razão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mais uma pose, Sakura!" Sai, o fotógrafo, gritou.

"Agora vira de lado, cherrie!" Orochimaru todo empolgado também gritou.

A seção de fotos havia começado de manhã e já eram quatro e meia da tarde. Todos estavam simplesmente encantados com a moça de olhos jade. Ela era completamente diferente de tudo que eles já tinham visto. Um estilo próprio e, o melhor, parecia que estava se divertindo com aquilo.

"Magnific, cherrie!" Orochimaru (que usava hoje uma roupa no estilo do Ayame de furuba) interrompeu tudo para aplaudi-la "You are the best!"

Sakura não pode evitar ficar vermelha.

"É verdade Sakura, você vai ser a maior sensação." O fotógrafo piscou para ela, o que a deixou incomodada, já que não era a primeira vez no dia que ele fazia isso.

"Er... sr. Orochimaru?". Sakura chamou a atenção dele.

E ele simplesmente deu uma virada afetada e a encarou.

"A seção já acabou?"

"Já sim! Se quiser, você pode ir. Sei que tem um certo Sasuke te esperando no estacionamento!" Ele respondeu todo empolgado.

Sakura arregalou os olhos impressionada. Mas não ia se preocupar com a capacidade oracular do empresário. Só de saber que Sasuke estava lá fora a esperando fez seu coração bater mais rápido.

"Bem... Então vou indo!" ela disse o mais rápido que pôde para depois sair correndo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nossa! Muito obrigada pelo cachorro quente! Estava uma delícia... ou eu apenas estava com muita fome mesmo!". Sakura agradeceu.

Sasuke a tinha pegado e depois tinham rumado ao Central Park. Pararam para comprar algo pra comer, já que Sakura não comia há pelo menos oito horas. Enquanto comiam e caminhavam, Sasuke contava como fora o confronto dele e Tenten com Temari.

"E no final ela disse que a única coisa que ela poderia fazer era fazer uma entrevista com você. Tenten é que ficou sem salvação, mas eu a acalmei depois para ela não sair quebrando nada!"

"Hehehe! Não sabia que você era amigo da Tenten...".

"Poucas são as pessoas que sabem disso. Quando ela veio da Carolina do Norte pra cá, nós morávamos na mesma rua e tínhamos o mesmo grupo de amigos na Escola de Artes.".

"Uau!" ela exclamou.

"Não é tão fantástico assim..." Sasuke disse sem entender a reação dela.

"Talvez... Mas agora eu parei para pensar: eu estou conversando coisas com você que nenhuma fã sua jamais conversou!".

"Bem... sinta-se honrada então!" ele respondeu.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Todos que assistissem aquela cena perceberiam o quanto os dois estavam atraídos um pelo outro. E os paparazzi não deixaram isso escapar!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exatos três dias tinham se passado após o lançamento de Sakura na mídia. Ela virou uma onda nacional e quem faturou muito com isso foi a Nike. A mania Sakura era tal que ela já estava fazendo propagandas de roupas, cosméticos e havia começado negociações com a Coca-Cola. Por todos os cantos de Nova York era possível ver o rosto dela estampado, sendo nos outdoors e jornais ou nas meninas que se vestiam igual a ela.

Mas a fama também atrai inimigos. E duas certas pessoas que se encontravam disfarçadas em um café perto eram, com certeza uma delas.

"Eu não agüento mais isso!" a figura loira esperneou "É Sakura pra lá, Sakura pra cá! Está insuportável!"

"Concordo, Ino..." a figura de cabelos negros se pronunciou "Essa vadiazinha está estragando tudo. Acredita que o meu papel em Mean Girls está ameaçado por causa dela?".

"Unbelievable! Eu estou quase sendo trocada por ela na Colcci!" Ino exclamou pasma "Essa menina só tem causado caos na minha vida. Primeiro o Sasuke e agora isso!"

"Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa ...".

"Ah! Claro! E o que você sugere, Hinata?".

"Argh! I have no idea...".

"Assim você não ajuda!".

"Porra, Ino! Vê se ajuda sua loira oxigenada!".

"Pode parar, santinha-do-pau-oco! Sabe que meu cabelo é natural!".

"Tanto faz..." Hinata bufou vencida.

"Mas sério! Como podemos vencer dela? A inocente, simpática, humilde que lutou contra o pai, Sakura?".

E então Hinata ficou em silêncio ao mesmo tempo que Ino continuava a reclamar.

"Hinata? Sua vez de falar mal dela." Ino terminou.

"E se... Sakura não fosse exatamente o que todos pensam?" Hinata questionou.

"Isso não parece com um xingamento..." Ino respondeu com uma cara de poucos amigos. "O que você quer dizer?".

"Ora e se ela não tivesse essa história bonitinha e meiga que ela sempre conta? E se ela tivesse inventado isso para subir na fama?".

"Cara... se as pessoas descobrissem, seria um puta furo... ISSO!" Ino se tocou. "Mas como vamos descobrir algo? Inventar uma mentira seria igualmente ridículo!".

"Deixa comigo..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto não agüentaria aquele tédio por muito tempo. Tinha passado praticamente o dia todo em casa na esperança de Hinata aparecer a qualquer momento para se divertirem um pouco. Mas ela tinha ligado há pouco tempo dizendo que ia sair com Ino e só iria visitá-lo à noite.

Andou pelos sete aposentos da cobertura e não achava nada para fazer. Resolveu, então, entrar na piscina. Trocou de roupa e se dirigiu a ela. Quando estava preparado para pular com tudo na água, ele ouviu a campainha tocar. A raiva inicial veio, mas foi logo embora quando ele pensou na possibilidade de ser a Hyuuga fazendo uma surpresa. Com esse pensamento foi correndo para porta arrumando o cabelo para parecer mais charmoso.

"Sabia que não conseguiria se segurar até a noite!" Naruto disse no tom mais sensual possível enquanto abria a porta.

"Olha... eu não jogo nesse time...".

Naruto tomou um susto com a voz masculina que veio.

"Jiraiya? O que você tá fazendo aqui?" perguntou olhando o produtor do seu programa na MTV.

"Incompetente!" o homem de meia idade com sandálias havaiana bateu na cabeça do loiro "Se esqueceu que eu tinha falado que viria aqui hoje? E que história é essa de ter virado gay?".

"Ai! Desculpa! Tinha me esquecido completamente..." Naruto respondeu enquanto massageava o local da batida.

"Claro! Tava esperando o namorado, não é?".

"Sai pra lá! Tava esperando a Hinata!". Disse na boa e só depois percebeu que tinha falado demais.

"Você o quê, Narutozinho?".

"Eu tava... eu tava esperando trazerem a nata pro... pro meu café!".

"Larga de ser idiota! Você odeia café!" Jiraiya falou dando outro tapa no subordinado.

"Porra! Isso dói!".

"Desembucha, imbecil! Se não vai ganhar outro tapa!".

"Tá bom... A gente têm se encontrado sim. E sim, ela tá chifrando aquele corno do Kiba!".

Jiraiya ficou quieto por um instante, o que fez Naruto estremecer. Provavelmente o produtor iria dá-lhe uma bronca. Pois, fala sério, se alguém descobrisse seria um furo nacional. Todos comentariam e não só sua imagem ficaria comprometida, mas a de Hinata também.

Então Jiraiya abriu a boca e o rapaz esperou o pior.

"Ela é boa de cama?" Perguntou.

"Por que dizem que as santinhas são os próprios capetas na cama, mas eu nunca tive a oportunidade de saber..." o mesmo continuou.

"Jiraiya... eu só não te soco agora porque eu sei que você me socaria de volta..." o loiro falou tentando manter a calma. "Vamos, fale para que veio aqui?.".

"Hehehe... Se lembra que não tínhamos a menor idéia de quem convidar para a entrevista do seu próximo programa?".

Naruto que ainda estava com um pouco de raiva logo a deixou de lado. Essa questão estava os assombrando há um bom tempo.

"Pois bem, eu pensei em uma dupla que daria a maior audiência da história da MTV!". Jiraiya falou animado.

"Não me diga que é Sasuke e Sakura? Fazer vela no próprio programa é terrível. Sem falar que se o povo quisesse ver esse tipo de encontro, não ligariam no "Naruto talks about!", e sim no "Arranged Date"".

"Quem disse que eu pensei neles? Falo de uma dupla muito melhor que o casal do momento! Falo dos inimigos do momento!"

Naruto pensou um pouquinho.

"Nooo!" ele exclamou.

"Isso mesmo!".

"Are you crazy? Eles nunca aceitariam!".

"Eles não precisam saber!".

"E como eu fico? Eles vão se matar!".

"Temos seguranças para que?".

"E eu? Como fico?"

"Ah! Você se vira!".

Com as últimas palavras de Jiraiya, Naruto começou a pensar no seu funeral...

Continua...

#Vocabulário#

-The Sakura's new groove: A nova onda da Sakura xD

-Naruto talks about: Naruto fala sobre.

-Arranged date: encontro arranjado.

-Fuck you: ... vocês sabem... xD

**Pois é... esse capítulo quase não saiu! Esse colégio tá me matando! É tanta coisinha pra fazer e estudar. Hoje (isso mesmo, dia 18/03, um sábado) mesmo tive uma bela prova integrada de matemática, física e biologia. Aff! Tudo bem, arranjei um tempinho e cá estamos.**

**Falando do capítulo, chegamos na metade de Mundo das Estrelas. Sim! Desde o começo pretendia fazer uma mini série. Só não sei se esse é o final do começo ou o começo do fim, já que não decidi se terão cinco ou seis capítulos xD.**

**Whatever, esse capítulo é que vai desencadear a parte que eu tenho mais ansiado para escrever. Hehehe! O plano da Ino e da Hinata, maior desenvolvimento de sasusaku, intriga piorada do triangulo amoroso eee... adivinharam qual o casal vai pegar fogo no próximo capítulo? Vamos lá, não é difícil! ;D**

**Próximo capítulo já tem nome definido: Do you wanna bet? Curiosos(as)?hehehe**

**Agradecimentos:**

**-Kishimoto: já sabem o porquê...**

**-Blackmore: beteira, betadora, beta oficial.**

**-Simon Cowell: Que me faz assistir American Idol.**

**-Você: porque você é simplesmente demais ;D.**

**Pronto! É isso pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado **

**Dúvidas? Comentários? Apenas um alô?**

**Deixe uma review ;D**


	4. Do you wanna bet?

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente (ou felizmente) não possuo Naruto...

Nem o canal de TV citado (nem quero...).

Nem qualquer marca citada na fic! Não venham pedir presentes!

**SUMÁRIO: **Você está convidado(a) a entrar no mundo dos famosos junto com Sakura Haruno, a mais nova integrante dessa sociedade. Diversão, Romances, Traições e Dinheiro, está afim? SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina e ShikaInoTemari.

**Observaçãozinha:** Provavelmente este fanfic terá um palavreado meio chulo e algumas cenas mais quentes, bem estilo sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. Se você se sente ofendido com esse tipo de coisa, é melhor tentar outra coisa. Mas calma, não me esqueci do romance clássico e comédia açúcar. ;D

**Capítulo 4: Do you wanna Bet?**

"No ar em três segundos!" um funcionário gritou.

Naruto respirou fundo, aquela noite prometia muitas emoções...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Está gostando do jantar?" O rapaz trajando um terno preto e uma camisa branca, ambos Hugo Boss, perguntou para a moça irresistível com um vestido vermelho Dolce & Gabanna a sua frente na mesa.

"Are you kidding? Everything is amazing, Sasuke!" disse suspirando. "Essa sua casa de campo, esse clima à luz de velas, esse jantar maravilhoso e..." ela hesitou em terminar a frase.

"E o quê, Sakura?" ele quis saber.

"E a sua companhia..." ela falou toda sem jeito "Acho que todas as garotas do mundo me odiariam se soubessem onde estou agora!".

"Pois que odeiem! Esqueça o mundo... essa noite somos só eu e você.".

Com essas palavras, os dois voltaram a saborear suas comidas. Mas o clima não seria mais o mesmo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino estava traçando tudo que era comida que passava na grandiosa festa da Versace.

Camarão, sushi, escargô, caviar, fruta... parecia uma verdadeira porquinha (n.a: trocadilho xD), o que causava um certo constrangimento da parte dos convidados. Do empresário nem se fala...

E foi quando Ino estava pondo o garfo na boca de mais spagheti ao molho fungi que o seu celular começou a tocar.

"Hellhow?" Ino atendeu enquanto comia.

"Ino? É você?"

"Oi Hinatcha!"

"O que diabos é isso? Mordeu a língua ou coisa parecida?"

Ino engoliu de vez

"Tava comendo...".

"Ah... já reparou que toda vez que eu te encontro, você tá comendo?" Hinata disse espantada na outra linha. "Não entendo como você consegue ser tão magra..."

Oba! Aquela velha observação de sempre do raquitismo da loira.

"E aí? Para que você ligou?" preferiu desconversar.

"Hahaha! Você não vai acreditar! A ruiva estranha de cabelos rosa é uma farsa!".

"A Sakura?"

"..." Hinata daria uma resposta bem dada para a lerdeza de Ino, mas estava muito empolgada com as descobertas. "Exatamente! Contratei um detetive aí para investigá-la, Shino, o cara é estranho e tem uma certa fixação por insetos, mas é muito competente."

Ino resolveu parar de olhar para o prato e prestar mais atenção na conversa.

"Não foi estranho o fato de aquela repórter vagabunda estar no lugar certo na hora certa numa comemoração secreta? Pois é, Sakura descobriu isso com o chefe do restaurante e ligou anonimamente para Temari, a oportunidade era perfeita, afinal, Neji com certeza iria prestar atenção nela, ela só não contava que Sasuke também se interessaria.".

"É verdade... mas só isso? Porque, bem, isso todo mundo faria pelo sucesso..."

"Calma queridinha, me deixe acabar. Sakura não fugiu de casa porra nenhuma, saiu por vontade própria e sem nenhuma suposta briga com o pai!".

Ino ficou muda.

"E o melhor! Com essas duas, nós podemos fazer uma suposição que ela só está usando Sasuke para chegar à fama!". Hinata falou quase gritando

"OH my fucking gosh!" Ino exclamou. Queria gritar e pular com aquelas descobertas. Era tudo simplesmente perfeito. A euforia era tão grande que sentiu o estômago se revirar.

Porém dessa vez era porque a comida estava voltando para o lugar de origem.

É, ela iria vomitar.

Com o súbito silêncio, Hinata chamou por Ino no celular.

E não seria respondida, já que Ino havia saído correndo procurando por um banheiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"E esse foi o novo clipe do meu brother Neji, Beautiful soul, galera!" Naruto anunciou para platéia que aplaudiu com entusiasmo.

"Aiai... O mundo só é alegre assim porque é uma bola, se fossem duas, seria um saco!"

A platéia riu.

"Bom, voltando ao Neji, espero que vocês estejam com saco... sacaram o trocadilho?"

Tá bom, Naruto. Forçar demais perde a graça...

"Espero que vocês estejam com saco para aturá-lo, porque aí vem ele!" Naruto chamou.

E assim entrou Neji. Blusa preta da Diesel, calça jeans escura e um tennis adidas. A simplicidade cheia de charme e elegância que só ele conseguia ter.

"What's up!" Neji cumprimentou o público, mais precisamente as mulheres, que quase desmaiaram.

"Ei rapaz! Como assim você chega no meu programa já roubando o coração das minas?"

Neji fingiu-se sem graça.

"Cara, eu só dei oi...".

Aham...

"Mas caro amigo, sinto avisar que você não vai ser a única atração de hoje!"

"Que legal... quanto mais, melhor!".

Staff levanta uma plaquinha e toda a platéia obedece.

"Hummmmmm.".

"Meio sugestiva essa..." Naruto comenta. "Alguma idéia de quem seja? Homem? Mulher?"

"Bem... espero que seja mulher..." Neji comentou fazendo carinha de inocente.

"Cafajeste, sorte hein? Você acertou! Teeeenteeen!".

A moça trajando preto como sempre entrou no palco. Como estava no camarim, não tinha a mínima idéia do que iria encontrar. Quando viu o odiado, andou calmamente até o meio do palco balançando a saia preta com blusa de manga branca, meia arrastão e coturno.

O silêncio da cena foi crucial. Ninguém estava acreditando no que estava vendo. Neji e Tenten no mesmo lugar sem estarem a pelo menos cinco quilômetros um do outro.

"Ora, ora, Naruto. Não sabia que hoje o programa era especial na selva.". Neji comentou cínico provocando a menina.

Todos ficaram de boca aberta. Com certeza sairia briga.

Porém Tenten seria mais "sutil".

"Nem eu, Naruto. Olha um viadinho aí do seu lado!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O clima na mesa realmente não foi mais o mesmo.

O ar romântico no local transformou-se em uma aura intensamente sedutora. Sasuke olhava para Sakura imaginando-se arrancando aquele maldito e sexy vestido vermelho. Sakura parecia que lia a mente do rapaz, o que fazia a respiração dela ficar cada vez mais descompassada.

A coisa tava quente.

Chegou um momento em que ambos não faziam mais nada além de se encarar. Encaravam-se com um desejo descomunal. Era tão intenso que chegava a dar agonia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru ficou olhando alguns segundos para porta do banheiro feminino antes de resolver adentra-lo. Há pouco tempo, quando estava saindo do banheiro masculino, ele foi empurrado por uma loira desesperada.

Só percebeu que era Ino depois.

Entrou cuidadosamente para não ser percebido pelos outros, que achariam estranho vê-lo entrando no aposento, e pela moça que ali se encontrava.

De repente ele escuta um barulho nada agradável.

Ino estava vomitando...

"Ino?" ele resolveu agir.

"Quem está ...".

Então só pode ser ouvido um som de algo tombando no chão.

Shikamaru arrepiou-se. Com certeza tinha sido Ino. Correu para a cabine de onde o barulho tinha saído e a abriu. Por sorte ela tinha a deixado destrancada, provavelmente por causa do desespero.

A cena que encontrou não foi nada glamourosa. Ino estava espatifada com seu vestido dourado Versace do lado do vaso aberto. Parecia estar inconsciente e muito mal.

Teria que carrega-la para fora dali o mais rápido possível. Tirou o terno para facilitar os movimentos e a colocou nas costas. Quando ia abrindo a porta ele pensou o quanto ela iria o odiar se todos vissem naquele estado.

Preocupado ele olhou para os lados e viu a saída.

E seria pela janela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por incrível que pareça, Neji e Tenten não se mataram depois do encontro. Aliás, para o estranhamento de todos, o programa estava calmo e fluindo bem. É claro que um alfinetava o outro de vez em quando, mas nada violento demais.

Naruto estava muito aliviado pelo comportamento dos dois.

Mas Temari, não.

Na noite passada ela tinha recebido uma ligação de seu secretário, Kankurou. Ele disse que por meio de Jiraya que o show do Naruto iria receber os pombinhos homicidas. E ela, é claro, não perderia a oportunidade de ver esse encontro.

Porém, até aquele momento, o programa não estava do jeito que ela esperava. Ela queria briga, insinuações e xingamentos, coisas que se aconteceram, aconteceram muito discretamente.

Sem problema. Ela tinha um plano mesmo!

"Parece que alguém na platéia quer se manifestar..." Naruto comentou vendo o braço de Temari balançando furtivamente e fazendo o seu relógio Swatch reluzir. "Ora, se não é a jornalista do The New York Times! Uma salva de palmas para Temari!".

Staff levanta uma plaquinha para todos baterem palmas.

"Obrigada, Naruto. Bom, Neji e Tenten, como vocês sabem como eu sou, euzinha descobri que vocês cursaram a mesma faculdade, estou certa?" ambos balançam a cabeça concordando. "Aconteceu algo entre vocês nesse tempo? Porque, fala sério, vocês vivem nessa briguinha eterna de casal e alguma explicação tem que ter!".

Perplexidade por parte da platéia e do próprio Naruto. Neji nunca tinha dito que já estudara com Tenten. Seria verdade?

O melhor é que os dois não sabiam o que falar... aí tem!

"Are you nuts?" Tenten perguntou com o maior desgosto do mundo enquanto Neji tinha um ataque de risos.

"Eu e ela? Se um dia isso acontecer, me mande para um hospício!".

"Ora, então tá...". Temari ia continuar a provocação, mas Tenten a interrompeu.

"Para um hospício? Só porque eu não sou uma das suas piriguetys?".

"Não, bobinha! Você só não é mulher o suficiente!". Neji respondeu de um jeito que um pai fala para a filha que ela ainda não pode usar salto alto.

"Quem te disse isso?" a morena perguntou indignada.

"Ninguém, isso se chama fato, encare-o.".

"Pois eu sou mulher suficiente sim, you asshole! Tão mulher que se eu quiser posso te fazer comer na minha mão!".

"Huahuahuahua! D-U-V-I-D-O!".

"Quer apostar?".

Neji parou de rir e a encarou. Ela estava falando sério a julgar pela expressão facial dela.

"O que eu ganho com isso?" Neji quis saber.

"Eu tenho uma idéia!" Naruto tomou a palavra e atenção de todos. "Até o MTV Awards Tenten terá que provar o que falou. Se ela convencer a mim e a Temari, já que ela é testemunha, o Neji vai ter que comer literalmente na mão da Tenten. Caso aconteça o contrário, aí a Tenten fará tudo que o Neji mandar. Fechado?".

Os dois se encararam profundamente, mas por fim apertaram as mãos.

"Se prepara, Tenten. Porque eu sei que vou ganhar e você vai ter que fazer umas belas massagens em mim.".

"Se prepare você, gostosinho. Por que a primeira coisa que eu vou mandar você fazer é cortar esse cabelo!". Ela disse num tom bem sensual que surpreendeu o rapaz e a todos ali presentes.

"Er... Obrigado pela audiência... Vejo vocês no MTV Awards..." Chocado, Naruto finalizou o programa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caiu exausto sobre o corpo da ruiva embaixo de si. Sasuke tinha certeza de uma coisa, nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer na sua vida (e olha que ele já esteve com MUITAS mulheres) como sentiu naquela noite com Sakura. Finalmente tinha encontrado a mulher de sua vida.

Não conseguiram nem terminar o jantar caríssimo. Num ato desesperador de tesão, Sasuke derrubou tudo que estava em cima da mesa para deitar Sakura que parecia sentir, já que o rapaz nunca tinha visto alguém tirar a roupa tão rápido daquele jeito. E eles fizeram ali mesmo.

Depois foi a vez da cozinha, do banheiro, da mesa de sinuca... até eles pararem ali no quarto dele.

Tudo estava perfeito.

Pena que a vida nunca se revela um verdadeiro conto de fadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O corpo dela balançava tanto que era impossível continuar desacordada. A loira abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um teto não muito alto. Ela estava num carro. Mas que carro, com quem e como ela não sabia.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não magoar mais a cabeça doída e foi aí que percebeu a cagada que estava o seu vestido. Parecia que tinha caído na terra ou algo parecido...

"Vejo que acordou...". Shikamaru comentou vendo que Ino havia acordado.

"Ah... é você... o que está acontecendo? Você está me seqüestrando ou algo do tipo?". Ino perguntou com tom de deboche. Soltaria os cachorros para cima dele se ela não estivesse se sentindo tão fraca.

"Digamos que eu estou te salvando de um baita vexame que você pagaria se fosse encontrada desmaiada no banheiro aos pés do vaso sanitário.".

Foi aí que se lembrou de tudo. E se sentiu bastante agradecida por seu vestido caríssimo estar parecendo um cookie de chocolate com gotas douradas

"Ah... brigada. A última coisa que eu me lembro é de alguém ter me chamado... concluo que seja você... Diga-me, como foi que você me tirou de lá? Me atirou pela janela ou algo assim?".

"Na verdade, eu fiz isso mesmo...".

Ino ficou muda. Estava só brincando...

"Diz aí... o que você comeu para ter passado tão mal?" Shikamaru quis saber e também queria acabar com o silêncio.

"O problema foi esse... Eu comi demais, tinha que por para fora.".

Shikamaru freiou o carro bruscamente. A resposta que Ino tinha dado o tinha pego de surpresa. De repente tudo fazia sentido. O por quê de Ino ser tão magra e comer muito estava na sua frente e ele não tinha percebido. Ino era bulímica , assim como todas a modelos da face da Terra.

"Shikamaru! Você enlouqueceu? Não pode freiar desse jeito no meio da pista!" Ino reclamou assustada com a quase batida do carro que vinha atrás."Shikamaru? Você está ouvido?".

"Sua louca! Você está doente! Tem que se tratar!" Shikamaru exclamou.

"Você está falando da parada que rolou no banheiro? Se for, pode ficar calmo. Eu tenho tudo sobre controle!". Ino disse calmamente.

"Não, Ino! Você não tem! Nenhuma bulímica tem!".

"Hey, eu não sou bulímica!".

"Claro que não é! Você só gosta de ficar vomitando por aí!".

"Vai se fuder! Não tenho nenhuma obrigação de ficar escutando isso! Vou embora.".

Dito e feito.

Ino abriu a porta do carro e saiu correndo pela rua sem olhar para trás.

Shikamaru continuou ali gritando para ela voltar. Quando viu que era inútil e entrou no carro e ficou lá por um bom tempo descontando sua raiva no volante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari abriu a porta do seu escritório com bastante euforia. E daí que eram exatas 4:00 da matina? Ela tinha na cabeça a melhor fofoca desde a aparição de Sakura para o jornal.

Fez um café rapidamente e sentou-se ansiosa na frente de seu computador pronta para começar a digitar, mas foi nesse momento que ela notou um envelope ao lado da impressora. Estranhou, pois todas as contas tinham sido pagas exatamente no dia anterior. Abriu-o e começou a examinar o conteúdo dos papéis que estavam dentro dele. A cada linha que passava seus olhos se arregalavam mais.

O encontro de Neji e Tenten era bombante, mas não tão bombante como tudo que tinha escrito ali.

Sakura seria novamente capa do The New York Times!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, na casa de Naruto...

Mas precisamente na cama dele...

"Pelo visto você suou bastante no programa.". Hinata comentou enquanto acariciava o peito nu de Naruto enquanto ele contava como tinha sido o programa de hoje.

"E então! Agora me diga, o que você fez hoje à noite?" Naruto perguntou depois de beija-la na testa.

"Eu? Nada demais. Só descobri umas coisinhas interessantes e as compartilhei com as pessoas certas...".

"Coisinhas? Seriam essas coisinhas algo de nome fofoca?".

Hinata riu.

"É... você acertou!".

Ora, ora. Não é que tinha sido Hinata quem tinha posto um certo envelope na mesa de uma certa jornalista!

Continua...

#Vocabulário#

Do you wanna bet: Quer apostar?

Are you kidding: Tá brincando?

What's up: E aí?

Nuts: doido

**Vamos lá! Podem jogar os tomates!**

**I deserve it!**

**Eu mereço!**

**Quantos meses sem atualizar? QUASE 3!**

**AFFF**

**Gente, mil perdões! Isso não se faz com ninguém!**

**Não sei nem o que dizer!**

**Ta tudo acontecendo junto. Provas, trabalhos, atividades, etc. Para vocês terem idéia, até forno solar eu já construí!**

**Mas as férias estão chegando...**

**Ah...**

**As merecidas férias...**

**O que falar desse capítulo? Eu simplesmente adorei escreve-lo. E foi escrevendo ele, foi que eu esclareci vários pontos da história que até então estavam enevoados na minha cabeça. Decidi quantos capítulos serão: 6. Ou seja, estamos já perto da reta final!**

**O que esperar do próximo? Há! O mundo descobrirá a verdadeira Sakura! E a melhor parte: O MTV Awards começará!**

**Oh yeah...**

**Agradecimentos:**

**-Kishimoto: apesar de querer mata-lo depois do mangá 310, ele é o pai de Naruto.**

**-Blackmore: apesar de me encher a paciência, ela é que fica no meu pé e beta a fic**

**-Kaká: apesar de ter uma boca estranha, é gostoso e marcou o primeiro gol do Brasil.**

**-Você: apesar de você me odiar, eu dou muito valor a você **

**Desculpas novamente...**

**Mas sem reviews eu não terei forças para continuar...**

**drama**


	5. Misunderstood

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente (ou felizmente) não possuo Naruto...

Nem o canal de TV citado (nem quero...).

Nem o jornal usado (ainda!).

Nem qualquer marca citada na fic! Não venham pedir presentes!

**SUMÁRIO: **Você está convidado(a) a entrar no mundo dos famosos junto com Sakura Haruno, a mais nova integrante dessa sociedade. Diversão, Romances, Traições e Dinheiro, está afim? SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina e ShikaInoTemari.

**Observaçãozinha:** Provavelmente este fanfic terá um palavreado meio chulo e algumas cenas mais quentes, bem estilo sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. Se você se sente ofendido com esse tipo de coisa, é melhor tentar outra coisa. Mas calma, não me esqueci do romance clássico e comédia açúcar. ;D

**Capítulo 5: Misunderstood**

Temari, como já era o esperado, havia virado a noite. Depois de todo o trabalho com a reportagem daquela manhã, ela resolveu cumprir o ritual que sempre ocorria quando ela mesma julgava a sua obra digna de qualquer prêmio do mundo da fofoca.

Ainda estava com a roupa da noite passada. Sapatos bico fino Prada, calças pretas simples da Zara e uma batinha de alça branca transparente da M.Officer. Mas não se importou. Quem a reconhecesse na rua, com certeza pensaria que ela teve uma noite de sexo ardente com um modelo gostoso qualquer.

E o lema dela era: Falem mal ou falem bem, mas falem de mim. Então...

As portas do The New York Times se abriram exatamente 7:30 da manhã e o Sol já brilhava com tudo naquele verão nova iorquino. Colocou no rosto o seu óculos com pedras de diamante também Prada, para combinar com o sapato, óbvio; e deu início ao seu ritual.

Andou dois quarteirões e passou por várias bancas de revistas a procura dos jornais da manhã. Era sempre a mesma coisa quando ela se superava na sua coluna. Ela passava pelos stands de jornal e sempre via seus concorrentes cheios de exemplares; enquanto o seu, quando não já estavam acabados, estavam para acabar.

Comprou um exemplar para si só por orgulho e entrou no seu alojamento preferido: O Starbucks. Sim, a entrada nele era essencial. Ela sempre pedia seu Frapuccino (n.a.: pra quem não sabe, é uma bebida servida nesse local, que pode ser tanto na base de café como de leite, gelada no estilo raspa-raspa de praia... Muito bom ¬) de chocolate e algumas rosquinhas de queijo, para depois sentar-se e saborear seu café da manhã lendo seu próprio jornal.

Era adorável para ela.

Odiável para os outros.

E como já afirmado, ela não se importava.

A surpresa da manhã aconteceu enquanto ela relia as próprias palavras pela quadragésima vez e o telefone tocou.

"Quem será o ser maluco me ligando a essa hora?" Ela falou enquanto abria seu Motorola Pink Razr V3 sem se preocupar em ver o número. "Ele iria se ver comigo se eu estivesse dormindo..." Ela resmungou antes de atender. "I'm listening.".

"Temari? É o Shikamaru.".

Aquela afirmação quase fez com que ela cuspisse toda a bebida que tinha na boca. Mas ela se controlou o suficiente para engolir o líquido, mas a súbita empolgação da sua voz era completamente perceptível.

"Shikamaru, que surpresa... Há que devo uma ligação sua?"

"O que você está fazendo agora?"

"Só estava lendo o jornal de hoje enquanto tomava um chá quentinho com algumas torradas..." Ela respondeu. Não podia dizer a verdade sobre o que estava comendo, ele poderia achar que ela era uma desleixada ingerindo 5000 kcal numa só manhã.(n.a.: ...)

"Posso passar na sua casa? Estou com muita vontade de conversar..."

"Claro, estarei esperando..." E desligou.

Conversar é? Aham! Toda mulher com vinte e quatro anos na cara sabe que quando um homem quer "conversar" na sua casa subitamente, ele quer mesmo é bater um papo debaixo dos lençóis.

E como Temari não era boba nem nada, ela largou o resto de Frapuccino e duas rosquinhas na mesa e saiu correndo o mais rápido possível para sua kit net em Upper East Side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ás vezes é bizarro o jeito como uma simples coisa pode jogar sua felicidade no lixo igual uma casca de banana (?). É tão bizarro que você pode entrar em estado de choque e precisar repassar tudo de novo para ver se tudo aquilo é real.

E assim aconteceu com o ator mais requisitado da atualidade, Sasuke Uchiha.

Lá estava ele todo "alegrinho" após uma noite inteira de prazer com a suposta mulher de sua vida com apenas uma bermuda Calvin Klein recém vestida preparando algo para comer naquela bela manhã ensolarada e romântica.

Eis que ele vê o jornal do dia em cima da bancada da cozinha. Como era ainda meio cedo, ele resolveu lê-lo antes que Sakura acorda-se. Pegou-o e puxou um banco e abriu o então dobrado jornal e deu de cara com a capa do dito cujo.

Na capa estava nada menos que Sakura!

E um título engraçado "Como se tornar uma estrela em poucas lições!".

Sasuke estranhou, quem não estranharia? Então correu as páginas até a coluna de fofoca, que não fora destacada assim desde que Sakura tinha sido fotografada com ele, e começou a leitura.

_Como se tornar uma estrela em poucas lições! By Temari Sabaku_

_Pra você que sempre quis ser famoso(a), aqui alguns do quesitos que te ajudaraõ a tornar seu sonho em felicidade!_

_Seja bonita(o) naturalmente. Se você tiver cabelos rosados, olhos verdes e um corpo de dar inveja, você sobe alguns pontos!_

_Invente uma história comovente no estilo novela brasileira como "Eu fugi de casa em busca do meu sonho e contrariando o meu traumatizado pai."._

_obs: Se você tiver algum parente famoso, ponha-o na história para melhorá-la._

_Arranje o telefone de uma jornalista famosa, de preferência que trabalhe em um grande jornal como o The New York Times._

_Arme um plano perfeito._

_Faça um famoso qualquer se apaixonar por você._

_Parece brincadeira, mas funciona mesmo! Totalmente comprovado pela sensação do momento, Sakura Haruno! A bela moça de Orlando armou uma bela receita para chegar onde está com todos os itens citados. Vindo para Nova York com uma história cativante e nada real, ela conquistou não só os EUA, mas também o mundo. Filha de Nadesico Haruno, eterna estrela de Hollywood, e Ozora Haruno, funcionário de operação do brinquedo dos Piratas do Caribe do Magic Kingdom na Disney, ela foi criada pelo pai já que a sua mãe morreu quando ela ainda tinha quatro anos. Ozora foi um pai amoroso até a sua morte em abril desse ano. Sakura, que sempre desejou seguir os passos de sua mãe, pegou o dinheiro deixado pelo pai e veio para Nova York. Chegando aqui, ela estava sem dinheiro e sem local para morar, mas com sorte logo achou um emprego de garçonete no famoso restaurante Akimichi's. É aí que eu descobri que entrei na história sem saber. Lembro-me que fui almoçar no local citado e na saída, minha bolsa caiu de boca aberta esparramando todos os meus apetrechos no chão e Sakura me ajudou a arrumá-la. Sem perceber, ela pegou um dos meus cartões com telefone e tudo mais. E foi aí que as suas armações começaram. Ela descobriu a festinha de comemoração da nomeação de Naruto e ligou anonimamente para mim avisando do evento. Com Neji Hyuuga estando lá, ela sabia que não passaria despercebida pelo maior galanteador do mundo. Então tratou de aparecer na mesa dele e ele, é claro, se interessou. Mas ela queria mais! E então fez com que Sasuke Uchiha se apaixonasse por ela à primeira vista para que eu visse e espalha-se. INACREDITÀVEL! _

_Essa mulher é realmente incrível, acho que ela até deveria escrever um livro de auto-ajuda com o titulo da reportagem. Seria um best-seller com certeza!_

Logo abaixo vinha uma reportagem falando do programa do Naruto da noite anterior com Neji e Tenten. Mas Sasuke não quis saber.

Ele ainda custava acreditar em tudo que tinha acabado de ler. Custava acreditar que a sua felicidade tinha sido jogada no lixo como uma casca de banana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diferente de Sasuke, Hinata não conseguia conter a alegria no apartamento de Naruto. Não tinha nem conseguido dormir naquela noite por causa da ansiedade para com o The New York Times que chegaria essa manhã.

Assim que escutou o barulho do sino jornaleiro passando lá embaixo do prédio, ela vestiu seu roupão branco Victoria Secrets por cima do baby doll conjunto da peça anterior e desceu as escadas com cuidado para não ser percebida e pegou o jornal que estava na caixa dos correios do loiro. Olhou a primeira página com a foto de Sakura e o perfeito título dado por Temari. Não teve como conter o sorriso. Queria ler a reportagem ali mesmo, mas guardou-a para ler no apartamento do VJ.

Chegou correndo na residência que estava completamente silenciosa. Fechou a porta e pulou num dos sofás laranja da sala para começar a sua leitura. A cada palavra que lia, Hinata ficava mais maravilhada. E quando a terminou, estava tão feliz que começou a pular ali mesmo.

Agora só tinha que ligar para Ino! Pegou o telefone em cima da mesa de centro de mármore e discou o número da loira.

"Alô?" uma voz desanimada atendeu.

"Ino, is that you?" Hinata estranhou.

"A própria... o quê que você quer, Hinata?"

Hinata realmente estava assustada com o comportamento da parceira.

"Err... Eu não sei se você já viu, mas o nosso plano deu certo! Sakura foi desmascarada, está na primeira página do The New York Times!".

"Jura? Que maravilha, espero que ela se ferre...". Ino falou tão desanimada quanto antes.

"Credo! O que deu em você?".

"Ressaca... Muita ressaca... Acho que foram 3 litros de Vodka na garganta ontem...".

"Oh Gosh! Por que você bebeu tanto?".

"It doesn't matter... ai... O que importa é que amanhã eu vou tá novinha em folha e nós vamos sair pra comemorar, ok?".

"Ok... melhoras...".

Ino nem respondeu, desligou logo.

Hinata ficou parada olhando pro telefone por um tempo. Foi aí que escutou Naruto gritando por seu nome. Ótimo! Ele havia acordado e ela queria comemorar aquilo tudo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura acordou sendo sacudida por alguém. Estava sonhando no seu casamento com Sasuke e agora só conseguia ver a imagem distorcida da pessoa que a acordara. Seria seu príncipe encantado possuidor dos mais belos orbes cor de ônix? Se fosse, essa não era a maneira mais romântica de acordar uma garota... Tudo bem, ela o ensinaria o jeito certo... hehehe.

Pena que não era o amado que a sacudia...

Era o seu empresário, o excêntrico Orochimaru, trajando suas esquisitas roupas como sempre.

"Mon dieu! Pensei que você não fosse mais acordar, Cherry Blossom!" Ele gritou escandalosamente.

"Orochimaru? Mas heim? Onde eu to? Cadê o Sasuke?" Sakura perguntou completamente desnorteada.

"Te abandonou, oras!" Orochimaru disse com naturalidade.

"WHAT?" Sakura não conseguiu processar, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

"Ora, mona! O que você queria? Você não escondeu que o usou para chegar à fama e deu nisso! Por isso que eu não gosto de mulheres, são todas umas falsas! Você é falsa também, mas você é exceção, já que eu A-M-O você de paixão depois dessa!".

"Orochimaru... What the fucking hell are you talking about?" Sakura perguntou bufando de raiva.

"Que Horror! Você não pode sair por aí falando isso... Toma aqui, Cherrie.". Orochimaru então tacou o jornal para ela.

Exasperada, ela olhou aquele título de um mal-gosto imenso e abriu na página indicada. A cada linha que lia, o seu desespero crescia. Não podia acreditar! Sua mentirinha havia se tornando um exagerado escândalo nacional pelas mãos de Temari ! Ela colocou até o pai dela na história! E Sasuke? Oh Deus! Nunca o usara! Era tudo conclusão da cabeça daquela jornalista idiota!

Ela despencou na cama que antes estava e ficou a olhar Orochimaru completamente chocada.

"Como foi que eu vim parar aqui no meu apartamento?" Ela perguntou como uma voz fraca e agora olhando para o chão.

"Sasuke te trouxe... você realmente dorme que nem uma pedra, porque ele te trouxe de carro, te carregou até aqui em cima e vou te contar, foi uma cena linda! Aqueles ombros deles... UI! São de enlouquecer! Eu vi tudo porque assim que eu li o jornal, vim correndo pra cá e aí dei de cara com aquele Adônis Hollyoodiano. Enfim, ele te deixou aqui na cama e se foi.".

Sakura não se conteve, começou a chorar. Não porque agora a sua carreira estava acabada, mas sim porque Sasuke nunca mais olharia para a cara dela.

"It's over... everything..." Ela disse entre soluços.

"Só nos seus pensamentos, né, cherrie? É bom você arrumar essa carinha linda logo, porque daqui a pouco você vai ter uma seção de fotos para a nova coleção da Victoria Secrets e mais tarde uma seção da Marie Claire e uma entrevista para a Nineteen.".

"Hã?". Apesar de ainda chorar ela se assustou com as afirmações do empresário.

"Ora, ora... É verdade que você perdeu algum dos contratos, mas ganhou vários novos. Apesar do escândalo, a sua imagem passou de boazinha para poderosa, e cá entre nós, assim é bem melhor!". Orochimaru continuou "Oh! Que besteira minha! Você vai ter que mudar todo o seu guarda-roupa, porque essas roupinhas comportadinhas suas não valem mais N-A-D-A! Podemos comprar algumas peças de couro, umas mini-saias e até mesmo um chicote!".

"VOCÊ ENDOIDECEU?" Sakura agora estava assustada demais com insanidade do seu empresário.

"Tá bom... Esquece o chicote... Mas você ia ficar fantastic de dominatrix!" Ele terminou desapontado e olhou seu relógio Gucci novíssimo de prata "Olha hora! Hurry up, Cherry Blossom!"

E assim ele agarrou o braço de Sakura e saiu a puxando para a sua Mercedez verde escura.

A garota se deixou levar... É verdade, sua carreira não estava acabada... Mas o seu coração estava completamente destroçado...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi impossível evitar o susto quando acordou. Não só porque percebeu que não se encontrava na sua casa, mas também por ver que uma Temari completamente nua estava adormecida do seu lado.

"Shit!" Shikamaru disse baixinho.

Sentou-se na cama deixando o lençol cair cobrindo suas coxas e deixando seu abdômen definidíssimo a mostra. Colocou as mãos na cabeça, pois esta doía muita, e tentou reconstruir todo o caminho que o levava até ali, o quarto de Temari.

Pouco a pouco a memória veio e a cada passo que se lembrava, seu instinto suicida crescia. Na noite passada tinha brigado com Ino e foi aí que a burrice começou. Irado da vida, passou num posto de gasolina qualquer, comprou pelo menos vinte garrafas de cerveja, para depois sair com o seu carro noite a fora e bebendo. Quando o dia amanheceu ele estava sentado num dos caís da grande Manhattan e observando a Estátua da Liberdade.

Então lhe ocorreu a triste idéia de se "vingar de Ino". Embriagado até a ponta do pé, ele ligou para Temari e eles combinaram de ter uma conversa ali na casa dela. Ela não foi boba, toda mulher com vinte e quatro anos na cara sabe que quando um homem quer "conversar" na sua casa subitamente, ele quer mesmo é bater um papo debaixo dos lençóis. E era óbvio que ela morria de amores por ele...

A vontade de se jogar pela janela era irresistível... Brigar com a amada e dormir com a inimiga dela na mesma noite era uma barra bem pesada. Mas a merda já tinha batido no ventilador, se suicidar não ajudaria ele em nada.

Resolveu levantar para tomar um banho e esfriar na cabeça. Antes de entrar embaixo do chuveiro constatou um plástico cilíndrico usado na lixeira.

Aliviou-se em ver que tinha usado a camisinha.

Bêbados são realmente problemáticos!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os cabelos negros rebeldes ao vento, o óculo Ray-ban no rosto e a face tão fria como nunca. Quem visse Sasuke no seu carro passando pensaria que um filme estava sendo filmado naquele exato momento.

E a vida estava se saindo um próprio filme de drama para ele. Irônico, não?

Para complementar aquele clima "cool", o telefone dele resolve tocar.

"Fala Neji..." Ele viu o número do amigo antes. Provavelmente ele estava ligando por causa do jornal.

"Sasuke... Eu olhei o jornal de hoje... Você viu que a Temari me chamou de o maior galanteador do mundo!"

Se Sasuke fosse um desenho japonês, ele cairia para trás agora.

"Bom, deixando isso de lado... Eu sinto muito por você com essa história da Sakura."

"..."

"Mas como eu sei que o seu coração é tão frio quanto a sua expressão normal, você já deve ter superado!"

"Eu..."

"E aí? Que tal passar aqui em casa para beber alguma coisa e me ajudar junto com o Rock Lee a listar as tarefas da Tenten assim que ela perder a aposta?".

"Na verdade...".

"Então tá combinado! Vou abrir aquela tua Sidra preferida! Tchau!".

Odiava quando Neji não o deixava falar. Ele não estava com o menor saco de ficar listando as tarefas de Tenten, até porque ela era sua amiga. Só de birra se encontraria com ela... além do mais, necessitava realmente de uma alma feminina para ter uma conversa séria.

Mas não aquela "conversa" de baixo dos lençóis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A semana para os nossos famosos preferidos tinha passado arrastada.

Sendo por causa da depressão causada por uma briga como era o caso de Shikamaru e Ino. Pela dor da verdade como Sasuke e Sakura. Ou até pela raiva de fracasso por um plano frustrado como Hinata.

Já para os outros, a sensação foi a mesma, mas de um jeito mais positivo. Tenten, Neji, Temari e principalmente Naruto estavam ansiosíssimos. Afinal, ao término daquela semana, seria o dia do tão esperado MTV Awards!

Continua...

#Vocabulário#

Misunderstood: mal entendido

Só... P

**E se de repente eu resolvesse fazer um capítulo como esse? Como conseqüência eu faria essa história ter dois capítulos adicionais, o que vocês acham?**

**Espero que gostem da minha decisão...**

**Enfim, Voltei de viagem com a cabeça nevoada de idéias. Já estou com planos de novas histórias e tudo mais. Será que eu já conto meus planos agora? P**

**Melhor não... Mas adianto que são duas! ;D**

**Bom, em relação a esse capítulo... Não posso dizer que ele foi meu favorito e nem nada. Mas sem ele, eu não conseguiria escrever o capítulo do VMA do jeito que eu quero. Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém... **

**Porém, eu te garanto que se nesse capítulo eu decepcionei, no próximo vocês esquecerão de tudo. Promessa!**

**Então, o que esperar dele? AH! Espere de tudo!**

**Agradecimentos**

**- Kishimoto: Já que é o bacana que escreve Naruto.**

**- Blackmore: Já que betou a fic.**

**- Itália: Já que venceu da França na final.**

**Olha a musiquinha!**

"**Uma review pelo amor de Deus! Uma review por caridade!"**


	6. It's show time!

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente (ou felizmente) não possuo Naruto...

Nem o canal de TV citado (nem quero...).

Nem o jornal usado (ainda!).

Nem qualquer marca citada na fic! Não venham pedir presentes!

**SUMÁRIO: **Você está convidado(a) a entrar no mundo dos famosos junto com Sakura Haruno, a mais nova integrante dessa sociedade. Diversão, Romances, Traições e Dinheiro, está afim? SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina e ShikaInoTemari.

**Observaçãozinha:** Provavelmente este fanfic terá um palavreado meio chulo e algumas cenas mais quentes, bem estilo sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. Se você se sente ofendido com esse tipo de coisa, é melhor tentar outra coisa. Mas calma, não me esqueci do romance clássico e comédia açúcar. ;D

**Outra: **Nesse capítulo, para facilitar a visualização de algumas roupas e cenas, terão sempre links logo após da tal.

**Capítulo 6: It's show time!**

"GOOD EVENING, Ladies and Gentleman!"

"A maior premiação não só da Tv americana, mas também de todo o planeta, começa A-G-O-R-A!"

E uma salva de palmas e gritos preencheram o teatro do evento.

"Diretamente da Broadway, Nova York, para o mundo! YES! O show dessa noite estará sendo transmitido via satélites para sete pontos do mundo. Portanto México, Inglaterra, Alemanha, Brasil, África do Sul, Japão e Austrália estarão hoje conosco!"

Naruto parou para olhar a platéia que não parava de gritar e pôs a mão no bolso do seu terno risca de giz Armani combinado com uma blusa branca lisa, uma calça preta também lisa e um sapato meio esportivo, todos Levi's. E continuou.

"Esta noite premiaremos os famosos mais bem requisitados dos EUA e quem escolhe os vencedores são vocês! ARE YOU READY?".

"YEEEEEEES!".

"I can't hear you. ARE YOU READY?".

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES".

"Aee! E o show começa agora! Mas antes..."

Aplaudido, o loiro resolve andar pela platéia e parar ao lado de Neji que se encontrava num dos corredores do local.

Lindo como sempre, o rapaz de orbes pérolas estava trajando um jeans azul escuro Levi's e uma blusa preta com os emblemas D&G, Dolce & Gabanna, em prata. Mais um detalhe: embaixo do emblema estava escrito, também em prata, "Delicious and Gorgeous".

Todas as mulheres quase desmaiaram ao ler aquilo.

"Vem cá, Neji." Naruto fez o amigo se levantar. "Fala sério, que viadagem é essa?" ele perguntou se referindo a camisa dele.

"Viadagem é o Cara!" uma fã gritou.

"É a mais pura verdade!" outra completou.

"Er... esquece essa parada, se não suas fãs me matam... Vim aqui pra te perguntar se você lembra de uma certa aposta que você fez com uma certa pessoa no meu programa...".

"AH! Aquela aposta que eu vou ganhar? Claro que eu lembro!" Neji respondeu todo cheio de si.

"Tenten?Cadê você para se defender?". Naruto perguntou correndo os olhos azuis por toda a platéia até parar em uma mão estendida um pouco mais a frente que nem se preocupou em se virar. Típico da rebelde.

O loiro correu até ela que se levantou mostrando seu vestido Colcci negro longo com mangas compridas e um decote V deixando boa parte dos seus seios fartos a mostra coberto apenas por uma corrente de cruz. Ele deu uma olhada escancarada para o busto dela para depois estender o microfone.

"Não tire conclusões precipitadas, caro Neji. Até o final do show saberemos quem será o verdadeiro vencedor. Não concorda, Temari?" Tenten se dirigiu a repórter que estava logo atrás dela.

As câmeras todas se focalizaram nela, mostrando-a sentada com as pernas cruzadas à mostra graças ao seu tubinho roxo Gucci com um mega rasgão na lateral (http/ Como resposta a rockeira ela apenas deu um sorrisinho maroto.

"Epa! Parece que até complôs temos hoje! Façam suas apostas!" Naruto exclamou dando um ar de riso a platéia.

"Essa noite promete..." ele sussurrou para si, mas esqueceu que estava com o microfone na boca...

Anta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O MTV Awards corria como um show à parte tipicamente americano. Shows espetaculares dos ídolos pop, apresentações completamente atuadas e piadinhas sem graça que só os famosos entendem, lógico.

Todos os nossos queridinhos haviam ganhado prêmios. O último da lista tinha sido Sasuke que ganhou o de melhor ator e que, por sinal, também apresentaria o próximo prêmio da noite.

E quando isso foi anunciado por Naruto, as mulheres quase surtaram. O rapaz voltou ao palco trajando a mesma roupa de antes: uma camisa preta Colcci de botões, aberta até o peito sarado, uma calça branca casando com um sapato preto, ambos Armani. Os cabelos despenteados causando ainda mais charme e, é claro, aquele olhar frio.

Andou até o pedestal onde os apresentadores ficavam e esperou um tempo para que as fãs parassem de gritar enlouquecidas para começar a sua parte.

"Todo o ano, a América tem direito de escolher seus artistas favoritos em diferentes categorias. Apesar de às vezes os votos serem roubados, porque Neji ganhando melhor cantor é muita apelação!".

A platéia se encheu de risos enquanto a câmera focava Neji com aquela cara de eu-não-acredito-que-você-disse-isso.

"Mas bem. É também todo ano que a América tem o direito de votar no destaque do ano, a única premiação em que ambos os sexos participam. E o que faz esse prêmio tão especial é: não existem indicados. O público pode votar em quem quiser. E isso é tão literal que uma vez o ganhador foi nada menos que o cozinheiro do Donkey Donuts da 4th Avenue!" Sasuke comentou forçando um legal.

"Eu me lembro disso!" Naruto se exaltou no canto do palco "Foi no ano retrasado!".

"Ninguém pediu sua opinião.".

Ai...

"Vamos ao que interessa." Sasuke disse enquanto abria o envelope "And the ward goes to... Sakura Haruno...".

Todos ali presentes mergulharam num silêncio profundo.

Aquela sim seria uma cena interessante!

Sakura paralisou na cadeira. Ela, que até então estava um tanto esquecida no meio da platéia, agora era o centro das atenções. Queria fugir dali e se não fosse possível, ela iria pelo menos cavar um buraco ali mesmo para esconder o rosto completamente ruborizado.

Porém nenhuma das duas opções eram válidas para Orochimaru que estava ao lado dela. Quando ele percebeu a travada da contratada, ele tratou de dar um baita empurrão nela que saiu toda desengonçada do lugar.

Agora não tinha jeito, ela teria que ir lá na frente e encarar Sasuke na frente de todo mundo. Começou a andar de cabeça baixa até o palco exibindo seu modelito Cavalera poderosíssimo: um vestido preto até o joelho com umas plumas no final junto com uma sandália trançada.(http/ caminhada até o prêmio pareceu durar anos para ela e para Sasuke.

Ela subiu as escadas e olhou pela primeira vez para frente para encontrar os frios orbes ônix de Sasuke. Mas ela não sustentou o olhar nem por um instante, apenas pegou o prêmio nas mãos dele. E quando as suas mãos se tocaram, pareceu que uma corrente elétrica havia passado pelo corpo dos dois.

"Er... Eu nunca imaginei que iria ganhar um prêmio hoje a noite..." Ela se virou o mais rápido possível para o microfone. Ela só queria terminar com aquilo logo. "E agora eu tenho um aqui, em minhas mãos. Muito Obrigada a todos que votaram em mim... eu acho...".

Sim... ela falou isso e saiu correndo do palco. E todos saíram a seguindo com os olhos, inclusive Sasuke, mas ninguém notou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino se encontrava numa das primeiras fileiras do teatro. Qualquer um invejaria seu lugar, mas tudo o que ela queria era estar num canto qualquer para não ser olhada. Apesar do seu vestido Valentino preto e banco (http/external.cache. ser uma fofura e o seu visual estar impecável como sempre, ela estava num estado de espírito horrível. Desde a briga com Shikamaru não dormia direito e nem comia, porém estava sempre botando algo pra fora o tempo todo...

Naquela noite não era diferente. Ela queria estar no banheiro toda hora, mas não pegaria muito bem, se é que vocês me entendem...

A oportunidade com a qual ela tinha sonhado a noite toda veio quando no palco Sasuke e Sakura fizeram a cena da noite até então. Quando ela percebeu que os olhares eram só pra eles, ela saiu de fininho do seu lugar para o banheiro mais próximo.

No caminho, ela, sem querer, esbarrou na mão de alguém fazendo-o acordar. Mas ela estava tão desesperada que nem se preocupou em pedir desculpas

E esse alguém era Shikamaru...

Ele não falou nada e a observou indo para o toilet feminino. Sabia o porquê de ela estar indo. Esse porque havia feito os dois brigarem e ele ter tido os piores dias da sua vida, incluindo uma noite com Temari sem memórias...

Não deveria ir atrás dela depois de tudo...

Mas ele foi...

Dèjá vu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uau... isso foi realmente... emocionante!" Naruto disse um tempo após a fuga de Sakura. "E emoção daqui pra frente não vai faltar pelo simples fato de que o último show da noite começará agora. O show mais aguardado da noite que tem sido motivo de comentários e apostas desde que a aposta de dois artistas foi feita."

Com esse último comentário, a platéia pareceu ter se tocado o que viria a seguir e começou a vibrar como nunca.

"Senhoras e Senhores tirem suas próprias conclusões com o show de TENTEN!"

As cortinas do palco de shows se abriram apresentando um cenário incomum estilizado de um jeito estilo anos 50 com direito a bailarinos vestidos à caráter e o som harmonioso do blues e do jazz. (http/ piscou o olho um minuto sequer.

De repente as luzes se apagaram para focar em uma só pessoa mais atrás no palco.

_**Hey...yeah yeah  
**_

O grito forte seguiu com uma gritaria só.

E a gritaria aumentou quando a luz revelou Tenten num vestido Valentin de seda vermelha com um decote V até o meio da barriga e batendo no meio das coxas da morena.

Neji, que estava conversando com empresário do seu lado, se assustou ao vê-la, assim como todo mundo.

**_  
(Do your thing honey) (Faça a sua parte, honey) _**

I could feel it from the start (Eu pude sentir isso desde o começo)  
Couldn't stand to be apart (Não pude ficar longe)  
Something 'bout you caught my eye (Algo em você prendeu meus olhos)  
Something moved me deep inside (Algo mexeu em mim por dentro)

A música era contagiante tanto quanto aquela nova Tenten que agora estava no palco cantando ousadamente e fazendo até coreografias.

**_  
I don't know what you did boy but you had it (Não sei o que você fez, mas você tinha aquilo)  
And I've been hooked ever since (E eu estou apaixonada desde então)  
_**

O queixo de Neji caiu. Não só pela letra, mas também por estar presenciando aquilo. Deus, Tenten estava tão... IRRESISTÌVEL.

**_  
Told my mother, my brother (Contei para minha mãe, meu irmão)  
My sister and my friends (Minha irmã e meus amigos)  
Told the others (others), my lovers (lovers) (Contei aos outros, meus amantes)  
Both past and present tense (alright) (Ambos passado e presente)  
That every time I see you (Que toda vez que eu te vejo)  
Everything starts making sense (tudo começa a fazer sentido)  
_**

Nessa hora, Naruto só de sacanagem pediu que os câmeras filmassem a cara perplexa de Neji enquanto o show rolava.

E nessa momento, Naruto notou uma pessoa entre as cortinas do palco chamando por ele.

**_  
(Do your thing honey) _**

Ain't no other man (Não há outro homem)  
That can stand, up next to you (que possa chegar perto de você)  
Ain't no other man (Não há outro homem)  
On the planet, does what you do (what you do) (No planeta, que faz o que você faz)  
You're the kinda guy (você é o tipo de cara)  
A girl finds, in a blue moon (hey) (Que uma garota encontra em uma lua azul)  
You got soul (yeah), you got class (ooh) (Você tem alma, você tem classe)

**_You got style, with your badass (oh yeah) (Você tem estilo com esse jeito de valentão)  
Ain't no other man, it's true (alright) (Não há outro homem, é verdade)  
Ain't no other man but you (Não há outro homem além de você)_**

Foi possível notar o gemido de Neji ao final dessa parte quando Tenten se agachou sensualmente.

Mas ninguém notou Naruto indo descaradamente para as cortinas para ver a pessoa atrás destas. ****

Never thought I'd be alright (no no no) (Nunca pensei que ficaria bem)  
Till you came and changed my life (yeah yeah yeah) (Até você chegar e mudar minha vida)  
What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah (O que era nublado, agora é limpo)  
You're the light that I needed, uh (Você é a luz que eu precisava)

Era oficial, a América estava vendo a melhor cena do ano. O show estava espetacular, Tenten fazia uma performance espetacular e as caras que Neji fazia eram mais espetaculares ainda!

**_  
You got what I want boy and I want it (Você tem o que eu quero e eu quero isso)  
So keep on giving it up (Então continue me dando) _**

Tell your mother (mother), your brother (brother) (Conte para sua mãe, seu irmão)  
Your sister and your friends (your sister and your friends) (Sua irmã e seus amigos)  
Tell the others (others), your lovers (lovers) (Conte aos outros, seus amantes)  
Better not be present tense (mmhmm) (Melhor não ser do presente)

Tenten se esfregou nos seus bailarinos gostosos...

Neji quis estar no lugar deles... E ele não conseguiu esconder isso.

**_  
'Cause I want everyone to know (Porque eu quero que todos saibam)  
That you are mine and no one else's, ohh, oh oh (Que você meu e de mais ninguém)_**

**_  
Refrão  
(Break it down now)_**

Para a surpresa de todos, um rapaz chegou por trás de Tenten e puxou a parte debaixo de seu vestido, mostrando ser na verdade um Corpete.

Os homens foram a loucura... Neji nem se comenta.

Foi aí que Tenten surpreendeu mais ainda descendo do palco. ****

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't, no other, other  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't, no other lover (oh ooh)  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other  
Ain't no other man but you, ohh

O rapaz não conseguiu tirar a cara de palerma depois do acontecido. Tenten tinha ido até a cadeira dele, onde fez uma rápida dança exclusivamente para ele para depois voltar cantando para o palco.

**_  
You are there when I'm a mess (Você está lá quando eu estava confusa)  
Talk me down from every ledge (Você me tirou de todos os parapeitos)  
Give me strength, boy you're the best (Me dando força, cara, você é o melhor)  
You're the only one who's ever (Você é o único que já )  
Passed every test... (Passou em todos os testes)  
_**

_**Refrão**_

**_  
And now I'm telling you (E agora eu estou te contando)  
Said ain't no other man but you, ohh...yeah, yeah yeah, haha _**

Refrão

O show acabou. Todos aplaudiam de pé e Tenten não fazia questão de esconder um sorriso vitorioso, afinal, a vitória tinha sido dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lá estava Shikamaru na frente da porta do banheiro feminino. A deixa era perfeita, ninguém iria vê-lo com a apresentação de Tenten acontecendo. Ele esperou Tenten aparecer para entrar... Ele teve de admitir: ela era MUITO gostosa.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos e entrou no banheiro.

Estava vivendo a mesma situação de uma semana atrás, só esperava não ter que sair com Ino pela janela...

Mas uma coisa tinha mudado. Não sabia se era por sorte ou por azar. Ino não estava desmaiada na cabine, estava apoiada na pia lavando o rosto que demonstrava cansaço.

"Shikamaru? O que você ta fazendo aqui?" A loira perguntou assustada

Ele notou o quanto ela estava mais magra do que da última vez que se viram... e brigaram.

"Você me acordou quando estava vindo para cá e eu resolvi segui-la.".

"Ah! Era você... Posso saber o por quê disso? Eu pensei que tinha dito que não queria mais saber de você."

O rapaz vasculhou bem a memória... Ela nunca tinha dito aquilo. Mas não estava afim de discutir isso agora.

"Ino... eu só quero te ajudar.".

Poucas palavras que atingiram-na como uma avalanche.

Nos últimos dias ela esteve muito sensibilizada. E todas as pessoas que procurava diziam que ela estava péssima, mas que amariam estar no corpo dela.

Pela primeira vez, ela estava ciente de que estava doente e ninguém havia oferecido ajuda.

Agora aquele homem maravilhoso de blusa branca e manga preta Colcci com uma calça M. Officer jeans que deixavam a sua bunda ainda mais deliciosa estava ali estendendo a mão mesmo depois de ter sido uma piranha com ele.

"Então me ajude..." ela pediu e meio de lágrimas salgadas "Eu não agüento mais isso...".

Ele apenas a abraçou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten ainda sorria para a platéia que não cansava de aplaudi-la. Tinha ganhado aquela aposta e todos ali sabiam.

Finalmente, chamou os bailarinos para um agradecimento final. E então ela foi surpreendida por um grito.

"TENTEN!". Neji chamou andando até ela. "VOCÊ GANHOU A APOSTA! VOCÊ!".

Que bom que o senhor convencido sabia.

"QUER SABER?" ele subiu no palco e parou de frente pra ela. "ME TORTURE, ME CASTIGUE, CORTE MEU CABELO! SOU SEU ESCRAVO! SOU COMPLETAMENTE SEU!" parecia que ele tinha parado, mas ele continuou, dessa vez mais calmo. "Porém, deixe hoje esse seu servo fazer uma coisa que está para matá-lo.".

Não deu tempo nem de Tenten processar aquilo.

Neji a tinha beijado com tudo no momento seguinte.

Os ali presentes voltaram à loucura.

E surtaram mais ainda quando Tenten correspondeu àquele beijo ardente.

Temari deu um pulo da cadeira junto com todos os outros jornalistas. Aquilo era demais! Quem conseguisse os melhores ângulos e detalhes daquela cena ficaria milionário.

Junto com os fotógrafos, ela e as outras equipes de reportagem abriram espaço rapidamente entre a multidão para chegar até eles. Além de fotos e filmes, eles queriam conferir de perto aquela dança caliente de línguas.

Tudo ficou mais excitante quando Neji começou com as mãos bobas dele e foi levando Tenten para trás do palco. Ele conhecia o lugar, ali atrás havia um camarim... e ele queria fazer ali mesmo ou morreria.

Ia levando a morena com jeito enquanto flashes explodiam sobre eles, passou pelas cortinas astutamente e chegou até a porta do camarim. Abriu-a e deu de cara com uma cena inesperada.

O local já estava acupado...

Por Naruto e Hinata!

Por um minuto, Neji, Tenten e a reca de jornalistas pararam e observaram aquela cena. Hinata em cima da bancada com as pernas abertas e os seios amostras contrastando com a teen idol santinha do começo da festa no seu vestido comportado Dolce & Gabanna E Naruto na sua frente com a camisa aberta e as calças arriadas na frente dela.

"SAI DE CIMA DA MINHA PRIMA!" Neji gritou para depois os flashes cobrirem o camarim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nunca a cama esteve tão aconchegante para ela. Estava tão boa que até se esqueceu um pouco do que tinha feito há três horas.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha fugido daquele jeito do MTV Awards

Estava tão nervosa naquela hora, que quando ela se deu conta ela estava num bar com uma capa de couro preta e um chapéu para não ser reconhecida, assistindo ao final do programa. Não que este tivesse terminado. Ele não tinha. Mas depois de terem flagrado o apresentador com a teen idol americana no meio de uma rapidinha, o escândalo foi tanto que o show foi cancelado.

Após ter bebido algumas, ela pegou um táxi e agora estava ali. Segura no seu apartamento.

Lembranças daquele simples toque de mão vieram fazendo Sakura se arrepiar. Nunca mais sentiria aquilo de novo. Não depois de sua mentirinha ter sido aumentada por uma jornalista filha da mãe e caído nos ouvidos de Sasuke.

Tocou na estatueta em forma de pipoca a procura de ainda ter alguma faísca daquele choque. Sonhadora, não? Pois é, sonhar é bom e travesseiro é barato. A única coisa que ela sentiu foram os formatos de pipoca em ouro e a etiqueta do troféu.

Hã? Etiqueta do troféu?

Sakura, que até então estava de olhos fechados à procura de "sensações", os abriu com uma rapidez imensa para constatar que aquilo não era uma etiqueta, era um bilhete.

Seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Era um bilhete de Sasuke!

_Domingo, ás 11 horas no Central Park, naquele banco onde comemos cachorro quente._

_Gotcha?_

Gotcha!

Continua...

#Vocabulário#

It's show time: é hora do show

I can't hear you, are you ready: Não escuto, estão prontos?

Gotcha(abreviação de Got it?): sacou? Entendeu? Tá ligado? xD

**UAU! Milagres são reais! Uma atualização em menos de uma semana! xD**

**E se eu não fizesse essa atualização... eu acho que eu sofreria ameaças de morte...**

**AH! Se os endereços não funcionarem... em breve estarei os colocando na minha página do ok?**

**Então aqui está O MTV AWARDS!**

**TANDAN!**

**Curtiram? Espero que sim! Por que a pesquisa que eu e a minha beta, Jacques, fizemos para vestido e o show da Tenten foi bem dedicada! **

**Antes de tudo, deixe-me esclarecer que essa premiação não existe. xD O MTV Awards é só de música. Para cinema e derivados, existe o VMA, o Vídeo Music Awards, também da MTV. Mas como eu tinha que juntar todos os nossos astros numa só reunião, eu peguei o nome do primeiro e a estatueta do segundo. xD**

**Aiaiai... como eu esperei pra escrever esse capítulo. Aliás, foi ele o primeiro capítulo da minha cabeça. E ele primeiramente já seria o fim. Mudou muita coisa, mas idéia continuou a mesma. Como curiosidade, a música que a Tenten cantaria era I'm gonna make you mine da Crystal Kay e que ainda daria o nome do capítulo. Depois veio Don't cha das Pussycat Dolls e por fim veio Ain't no other man da Christina Aguilera por ser uma música mais forte e que causaria mais impacto.**

**A blusa de Neji, era inicialmente da Tenten... Eu vi num garoto maravilhoso e pensei que deixaria a Tenten sensacional nela. xD MAS tudo muda!**

**Sasuke se declararia para Sakura nesse capítulo na frente de todo mundo... Mas muita água com açúcar nesse capítulo não combinaria. Então deixemos isto pro próximo! ;D**

**As únicas partes que permaneceram originais foram as de ShikaIno e NaruHina. Claro que eu botei um salzinho a mais... hehehe. Naruto e Hinata iriam se pegar ali mesmo na cortina, mas convenhamos. A cena do camarim foi melhor xD.**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo ;D**

**O próximo será todo romance e glamour ;D**

**Agradecimentos:**

**-Kishimoto: Porque me inspirou nessa história e está fazendo o mangá fluir.**

**-Blackmore: Porque betou e me ajudou nas paradas**

**-Diretores de Lost: Porque criaram LOST e ainda botaram o Rodrigo Santoro na próxima temporada. xD**

**So...**

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Twilight

**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente (ou felizmente) não possuo Naruto...

Nem o canal de TV citado (nem quero...).

Nem o jornal usado (ainda!).

Nem qualquer marca citada na fic! Não venham pedir presentes!

**SUMÁRIO: **Você está convidado(a) a entrar no mundo dos famosos junto com Sakura Haruno, a mais nova integrante dessa sociedade. Diversão, Romances, Traições e Dinheiro, está afim? SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina e ShikaInoTemari.

**Observaçãozinha:** Provavelmente este fanfic terá um palavreado meio chulo e algumas cenas mais quentes, bem estilo sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. Se você se sente ofendido com esse tipo de coisa, é melhor tentar outra coisa. Mas calma, não me esqueci do romance clássico e comédia açúcar. ;D

**Capítulo 7: Twilight**

_Comments of the day…No! Of the week! NO! Of the YEAR _

_by Temari Sabaku_

_Ok…É necessária muita calma para descrever o evento dos melhores acontecimentos do ano, o MTV AWARDS 2006 . Para quem pensava que ia ser apenas mais uma edição da premiação, já sabia desde o início que este aguardaria muitas emoções! Afinal, a famosa aposta de Neji e Tenten estaria no ar, mas deixemos o mais novo casal 10 para ordem cronológica de literais bombas! E para iniciá-la, vamos começar com a primeira explosão: O encontro de Sakura e Sasuke. Fala sério, foi completamente comovente! Ou Sakura estava interpretando mais uma vez? Fosse o que fosse, Sasuke continuou com aquela mesma linda expressão fria de sempre após aquele discurso excêntrico da garota de cabelos rosados. Algo me diz que ele ficou meio balançado com aquele vestido m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-o... Estará minha intuição certa? O jeito é esperar pra ver... E quem mandou ver depois da ceninha fofa foi Tenten. Eu já sabia que ela iria arrasar! Ela já tinha me convidado para ver um de seus ensaios e a perfeição deles se concretizou na noite de ontem. A aposta estava ganha desde o momento que foi feita, mas o que ninguém esperava era a reação de Neji. Ele ficou entorpecido! E quando ele tascou o beijo nela... gosh... Não sei quem foi mais á loucura, nós, jornalistas e telespectadores, ou Tenten que correspondeu com um ardor sem igual (acho que aquela camisa D&G ajudou). Seguir eles indo para aquele camarim atrás do palco onde todos os artistas fazem a festa foi a adrenalina pura. Aliás, não sei como essa adrenalina não nos causou um ataque cardíaco, porque o que vimos depois foi mais do que chocante! Quando as portas do camarim foram abertas, lá estavam o apresentador do show, Naruto, e a até então queridinha santa da América, Hinata! Kiba se ferrou porque a posição em que eles se encontravam no local... Certo, sem putarias... Mas Neji quase voou em cima do loiro e só foi impedido por Tenten que o segurou e o convenceu rapidamente que o melhor a fazer era fechar aquela porta o mais rápido possível e ligar para os seguranças para evacuarem o local. Sem graça da parte dela... mas acho que eu faria o mesmo em seu lugar. Impossível foi evitar a decepção de não poder descobrir o que ia acontecer logo após da discussão "familiar". Só se soube que os quatros deixaram o local juntos e foram para casa de Neji... Porém, ninguém do meu time viu. Mas o que o meu time viu e mais nenhum viu, fechou a noite de ouro! Ninguém menos que o tudo de bom Shikamaru e a sem graça Ino, saindo juntos do banheiro com belos sorrisos estampados no rosto. O que terá acontecido naquele banheiro? Não é por nada não, mas dou um tapa em quem NÃO adivinhar! _

Temari estava nada mais nada menos que apreciando seu frapuccino de Banana no Starbucks enquanto lia sua matéria novamente. Ela tinha conseguido de novo! Tinha conseguido a primeira página do jornal cheia de fotos e seu comentário sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Deu um risinho, orgulhosa de si e resolveu olhar a sua volta para ver todas as pessoas do local a encarando de escanteio. Todos a admirando em seu vestidinho roxo básico Colcci, sandalinha de tiras e um colar branco, ambos da Wollner, morrendo de curiosidade de sentar em sua mesa e perguntar sobre tudo mais que ela sabia. Porém, como bons Nova Iorquinos, eles apenas ficavam em seus devidos lugares tratando os famosos como se fossem as pessoas normais como eles.

Tadinhos...

De repente o celular da loira vibra anunciando uma mensagem. Todo mundo no local escutou. Com certeza uma bomba estava por vir.

Temari leu a mensagem, levantou-se diante dos vários olhares, caminhou até a porta para sair e antes que os suspiros de tristeza por não saberem do que se tratava a súbita saída, ela se virou e anunciou:

"Ao meio dia, Neji e Tenten vão dar um anúncio para todos que estiverem dispostos a ir ao Hilton! Eu tenho que me preparar!" terminou com uma piscadela e saiu.

Logo após, dentro do coffee shop só foi possível ver pessoas sacando seus celulares para desmarcarem seus respectivos compromissos da hora do almoço.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shikamaru... Não tinha hora melhor pra marcar, não?" Ino perguntou em meio de um bocejo enquanto arrumava sua saia camuflada Colcci combinada com uma blusa simples branca Hering e uma bota sem salto de camurça marrom também da primeira marca.

"Ora, qual é o problema? Você sempre teve que acordar mais cedo que isso para seções de foto. Oito e meia não vai te matar." O rapaz retrucou. Estava irresistível com uma regata branca Mormaii, calça camuflada Colcci e uma Havaiana branca.

Lógico que as poucas pessoas que marcaram psicólogo cedo naquele dia estavam olhando para eles no consultório. Dois modelos de influência mundial em um psicólogo! E ainda vestidos iguais como um casal! Teriam muito pra contar quando saíssem dali!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que horas ela tinha acordado mesmo?

Ah! É mesmo, ela não tinha conseguido dormir. A idol americana de cabelos rosados não tinha conseguido sequer fechar os olhos naquela noite. Também, depois daquele inesperado bilhete do seu amado querendo se encontrar com ela no dia seguinte, mesmo depois de tudo que passaram...

Seria mais um motivo para ela dormir e acordar perfeita no dia seguinte. Mas a ansiedade a torturava de maneira tão avassaladora que, como já dito, isso não foi possível.

Não que ela não tivesse tentado dormir. A quantidade de soníferos que ela tinha enfiado na goela podia ter lhe causado uma overdose. Sem contar a o tanto de leite e chá de camomila que tinha ingerido...

Pelo menos quando deram sete horas ela resolveu desistir dessa paranóia e começou a se arrumar. Afinal, as olheiras estavam imensas! E, é claro, ela tinha que procurar algo no seu imenso guarda-roupa novo by Orochimaru que não fosse preto, curto ou de couro.

Agora ela estava ali sentada no sofá da sala olhando pro relógio que marcavam exatas dez horas e quatro minutos, ou seja, ainda uma hora e cinqüenta e seis minutos de espera. Trajando uma simplória calça corsário jeans junto com uma bata sem manga verde clara da M.Officer e uma sandália de salto baixo Carmen Steffens, Sakura se mantinha pronta no seu verdadeiro estilo.

Olhou para o relógio na parede novamente para ver que dois minutos haviam se passado. Bocejou por fim.

"Aiii... Tá batendo um soninho..."

Paft!

Sakura caiu dormindo no sofá e por lá ficou.

As estrelas conseguem ser nada glamourosas quando querem...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, fala comigo, vai!" Hinata pedia pela centésima vez.

Como resposta, o loiro continuou sentado na cama e ainda virou a cara. O que a deixou ainda mais cabisbaixa.

Quem visse os dois na noite seguinte não acreditaria na situação atual. Dos amassos pesados até a briga. O Hiperativo Naruto com raiva e a nova sexy idol em depressão.

Não, eles não estavam assim por causa da bronca de Neji, pois apesar desta ter sido bem feia, tudo tinha acabado bem. Provavelmente porque o Hyuuga também não estivesse a fim de demorar no camarim, já que a noite com Tenten prometia e todos sabiam disso. Então ele só disse para não fazerem mais aquilo em público e usarem camisinha para depois irem embora.

É impressionante o poder de uma mulher sobre um homem...

Enfim, Naruto e Hinata foram para o apartamento do primeiro, como sempre, depois de desviarem de uma multidão de paparazzi. Chegando lá, quando tudo estava esquentando, Hinata recebe um telefonema de nada mais, nada menos que a PLAYBOY!

Um milhão para ser a capa do próximo mês.

Lógico que ela aceitou! E foi na hora, sem nem ao menos pensar na reação do ciumento Naruto. Agora, a situação estava do jeito que estava.

"Vamos, Naruto... Só vão ser algumas fotos... é besteira!" Hinata disse docemente abraçando o loiro por trás.

Wrong move!

Naruto tratou de se livrar dos braços de Hinata numa explosão para encará-la vermelho de raiva.

"Besteira, é?" ele rosnou.

O próximo movimento foi ele pegando a jaqueta surrada da Ferrari e saindo do apartamento deixando uma Hinata completamente arrasada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nunca os recepcionistas do Hotel Hilton tinham visto tantos repórteres em suas portas. A aglomeração era tanta que a rua que dava para frente do local tinha sido interditada, afinal, Deus sabe quantas pessoas estavam ali. E, é claro, Temari estava entre elas se corroendo de ansiedade pela saída do casal Neji e Tenten.

Às 12 horas em ponto, as portas do hotel se abriram e os flashes foram tantos que Temari não conseguiu ver a saída dos dois.

Quando os flashes cessaram a multidão calou-se de surpresa. O alvo de todas as fotos não tinha sido Neji e Tenten como pensavam, e sim Rock Lee, o famoso e esdrúxulo ator de filmes de artes marciais.

"What the hell is going on?" Temari gritou por todos ali presentes.

"Er... Oi gente... err... Eu sei que vocês não devem estar nada felizes por me verem..." O rapaz de camiseta verde bandeira regata e calça preta, ambos da Nike, e sobrancelhas curiosamente grossas começou.

E foi interrompido por freqüentes bufos de raiva.

"Porém, meu grande amigo e eterno rival Neji Hyuuga me convocou para dar o recado a todos vocês. Sinto informa-lhes, mas Neji e sua bela flor de lírio Tenten fugiram em nome de seus corações amantes juvenis e neste momento se encontram à milhas daqui!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT???"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em uma Highway americana rumo à Flórida, um possante verde em alta velocidade, o casal foragido caía às gargalhadas pelo acontecimento ouvido no rádio. Lee tinha feito do jeito certinho!

"Nós somos demais!" Tenten gritou e deu um beijo em Neji. "Isso é para esses repórteres filhos da puta deixarem de se preocuparem tanto com a nossa vida! Queria ter visto a cara de idiota que cada um fez!".

Neji apenas retribuiu com um riso. Tenten não entendeu a reação dele, mas deixou essa dúvida passar porque o rapaz estava simplesmente irresistível com os longos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo ao vento, calça jeans rasgada Ralph Louren, tennis Adidas e, o melhor, sem camisa! Sem falar que logo sua atenção se voltou para o rádio que começara a tocar uma música interessante.

"AUMENTA NEJI!!!" a morena gritou e se levantou para começar a dançar e cantar.

Para surpresa do Hyuuga, a música era nada mais nada menos que Do Something da BRITNEY SPEARS.

"HELP! É o fim dos tempos!! Tenten escutando pop. Salve-se quem puder!" Neji brincou surpreso. Nunca imaginaria que veria tal cena.

"Há-há-há! Muito engraçado, Neji. Só te perdôo porque, de fato, é uma atitude bizarra vinda de mim!" Tenten respondeu fingindo estar emburrada.

Foi a vez dele de observar a garota que logo tratou de voltar a dançar de um jeito que só ela conseguia. Tenten estava maravilhosa com os cabelos soltos, blusa preta D&G colada, sandália espartana Wöllner um shortinho jeans Colcci curtíssimo deixando suas belas pernas amostra.

"Quer que eu dance pra você?" ela perguntou sensualmente interrompendo os pensamentos dele.

Neji a encarou por um instante.

"Desde que você prometa que só dançará assim para mim." Ele respondeu daquele jeito que faria qualquer garota desmaiar.

E sim, Tenten se controlou para não desmaiar ali mesmo, porém não pôde evitar o rubor subir em sua face.

"Ora, ora... quem diria! A rockeira mais rebelde e feminista do cenário fonográfico ficando vermelha como uma garotinha qualquer!".

"Bobo..." Tenten comentou sentando-se novamente e virando a cara "Não tenho culpa se só você me faz me sentir uma garotinha qualquer.".

Aquilo atingiu Neji de um jeito que ele não conseguiria falar mais nada pelo resto da tarde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke espreguiçou-se como nunca de baixo de seus lençóis de seda. Parecia que tinha dormido por umas doze horas... e a última vez que ele tinha feito isso fora na faculdade e ele perdeu um teste importantíssimo.

Levantou-se para abrir a janela e deparar-se com o começo do dia.

Mas o que viu foi o tímido sol das oito da tarde.

"PUTA QUE PARIU!!!!!!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eu não acredito que esperamos quase CINCO horas num consultório para falar com um médico!" Ino reclamou alto quando saíram do local.

"Levando em consideração que você ficou mais quatro falando com ele, foram nove horas." Shikamaru complementou. "Mas pelo menos valeu a pena."

"De fato... apesar da demora, confesso que o doutor é realmente bom... Acho que finalmente acabarei com esse problema que me assombra desde o começo da minha carreira de modelo." Completou com um suspiro.

E foi surpreendida com a súbita parada do acompanhante que logo depois a fez virar para encarar aqueles olhos encantadores enquanto suas mãos eram seguradas.

"Fico muito feliz por isso... Mas não foram apenas essas razões que me deixaram contentes..." o rapaz começou com uma voz rouca, parecia estar emocionado.

"Hã? Do que você está falando, Shikamaru?"

"Só de estar ao seu lado, eu já fico feliz... e apesar de toda a sua história de vida não ser das melhores, me deixa imensamente feliz agora que você a compartilhou comigo...".

Por essa você não esperava, não é, Ino?

A modelo ficou muda. Seu coração batia louco e parecia que este iria sair de seu peito a qualquer momento. Sabia o que viria a seguir. O cenário era propício. As árvores floridas da primavera estadunidense junto com o começo do fim da tarde, tudo formava a cena perfeita para um primeiro beijo.

Nunca quis tanto que algo na vida acontecesse como aquilo. Antes o desprezado Shikamaru só a atraia por seu jeito diferente de ser. Mas pouco a pouco ele foi se aproximando dela e agora estavam ali, apaixonados.

Fechou os olhos quando percebeu que os lábios deles se aproximavam do seu. Já era possível sentir o misturar das respirações. Finalmente iam se tocar...

Iam se tocar...

Iam...

Que demora era aquela de Shikamaru? Chega de clima, é hora da ação! Era o que Ino pensava até que a sua impaciência fez com que ela abrisse os olhos.

"Shikamaru?"

O rapaz estava perplexo olhando para a rua, onde o trânsito estava um caos graças a um Audi que corria a velocidade da luz. Foi mais surpreendente ainda quando ele parou na calçada e saiu do carro às pressas para algum lugar do Central Park.

E esse maluco era nada mais nada menos do que Sasuke de jeans Levi's, blusa Armani branca e All Star preto. Mesmo quase atropelando uma senhora e levando multa, o cara ainda arrancou suspiros das mulheres que ali passavam.

"Que problemático...". Shikamaru comentou.

Ino já ia reclamar se Shikamaru não a tivesse beijado logo depois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As lágrimas desciam incontrolavelmente. Nem quando ficara órfã chorara daquele jeito.

Tudo isso por causa de um desleixo maldito. Ela tinha que ter dormido no sofá quase na hora do seu tão esperado encontro?

"BURRA! BURRA! BURRA!" ela falava para si sem parar.

Sakura ainda se sentia mais estúpida por estar ali no banquinho do Central Park onde ela e Sasuke haviam comido cachorro quente, sendo que estava nove horas e meia atrasada.

Ela acreditou que Sasuke a esperaria. Acreditar no amor é uma façanha impressionante das mulheres, mesmo se você engana o namorado e é desmascarada em plena rede mundial. Claro... que ele não viria.

Mas ela não sabia que acreditar no amor também era uma façanha de ALGUNS homens, e Sasuke era um deles.

E este, depois de uma corrida alucinante já se encontrava na frente dela olhando-a com admiração. Mas estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem reparou a presença dele.

"Sakura." Por fim chamou-a.

O susto que ela tomou foi notável. E no mesmo instante ela levantou a cabeça mostrando os olhos esmeraldas arregalados encarando o dono da voz.

"Sasuke?! O que faz aqui?".

"Ora... eu vim te encontrar...". Sasuke respondeu com ternura.

"Mas... mas... Já são quase 21:00... Você tinha combinado comigo às 11:00 ...".

Sasuke sentiu uma pontada no coração ao notar que tinha a deixado esperando por tanto tempo. Seu plano inicial era chegar atrasado para, sim, fazer Sakura sofrer um pouquinho. Porém, ele não contava com que durante o sono ele tivesse jogado o seu despertador pela janela...

"Você está me esperando desde àquela hora?".

"Não.".

Cri, cri, cri.

"Eu fiquei acordada a noite inteira por causa da ansiedade e perto da hora do encontro eu acabei dormindo no sofá... Só fui chegar agora pouco.".

O orgulho estava mandando Sasuke ir embora, mas foi só olhar a cara naïve de desentendida de Sakura que todo o seu ódio evaporou.

Aliás, logo depois ele estava morrendo de rir!

"O que houve?" a dona dos cabelos rosados perguntou tão confusa quanto antes.

"Nada... Vamos, eu quero te levar a um local!" Sasuke sorriu abertamente.

E somente para ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata observava o vai e vem dos carros na rua do apartamento de Naruto. Não se importava de só estar de camiseta e calcinha Victoria's Secret na janela onde todos poderiam a ver. Estava deprimida demais para pensar nisso.

Naruto tinha passado o dia inteiro fora e logo a tarde terminaria... estava começando a ficar preocupada. Queria que ele chegasse logo para anunciar que se fosse assim ela terminaria logo com ele. Calma! Ela falava do contrato com o Playboy. Que o rapaz era milhões de anos luz mais importante que ele e que fora egoísta ao não pensar nos sentimentos dele quando decidiu aceita-lo.

Foi aí que a porta se abriu mostrando Naruto.

E Hinata não pode evitar correr e abraça-lo.

"Desculpe, Naruto!!!!" Ela começou a falar. "Eu só estava esperando você chegar para lhe dizer que eu terminarei com o contrato da Playboy!!". E então ela o abraçou mais forte e esperou alguma reação... mas o loiro continuara duro como uma pedra. "Você não escutou? Não vou mais posar nua!". Repetiu, porque às vezes Naruto não tinha uma percepção muito rápida... e isso foi eufemismo.

Nenhuma palavra, mas finalmente uma reação.

E uma bem inesperada, por sinal.

O rapaz tinha se ajoelhado na sua frente!

"Ai meu Deus..." Hinata sussurrou com respiração falha.

"Hinata... Faça o que quiser com esse contrato, eu não me importo. Eu só não quero que os homens fiquem olhando a minha garota pensando que ela pode um dia ser deles. Por isso quero torná-la apenas minha." E então Naruto tirou uma bela caixinha de veludo verde musgo e a abriu. Nela estava um maravilhoso anel de diamante Tiffany. "Hinata, would you marry me?".

Ela o abraçou novamente em meio de lágrimas. Está aí algo inesperado! Mas tem coisas que nunca mudam. Logo ela se animou.

"Vamos, futuro marido! Vamos comemorar esse noivado!"

Adivinha o que aconteceu depois?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Não tenho culpa se só você me faz me sentir uma garotinha qualquer." _A afirmação de Tenten rondava a cabeça de Neji desde então.

Olhou novamente para a garota adormecida em seu ombro direito. Ele nunca tinha sentido uma sensação daquelas. Uma sensação que o fazia querer gritar para Deus e o universo o quanto estava amando a bela de cabelos castanhos a seu lado.

O pior é que de início, ele pensava que ambos tinham a noção que a situação era apenas carnal. E que logo após a volta da viagem, eles se separariam. Mas estão Tenten falou aquilo.

Nunca tinha escutado algo parecido. Toda vez que estava com uma mulher, ela apenas dizia que se considerava a mais sortuda de todas. Nenhuma realmente falou como ele a fazia se sentir.

E nunca pensou que fosse dizer isso. Mas Tenten era a mulher da sua vida! Não queria se separar dela nunca mais.

Então uma idéia maluca veio em sua cabeça que causou-lhe euforia.

Estava tão bêbado de êxtase, que enquanto rumavam ao sol descendo e anunciando a noite, subitamente parou o carro num canto da estrada deserta e buzinou milhares de vezes, o que fez Tenten acordar, óbvio.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Tenten assustada.

Neji a beijou com ardor rapidamente e saiu do carro.

"Hã? Mas o que..." a morena ia perguntar a súbita atitude do rapaz, mas ele tratou de interrompê-la.

"Shh!" Neji calou-a com os dedos. "Essa é minha hora de cantar para você.".

Fingindo um microfone com as mãos, começou.

_You're just too good to be true (Você é tão boa para ser verdadeira)  
Can't take my eyes off of you (não consigo parar de te olhar)  
You'd be like heaven to touch (Você seria como o céu para tocar)  
I wanna hold you so much (Eu quero te abaraçar tanto)  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank god I'm alive(E eu agradeço à Deus por estar vivo)  
You're just too good to be true (Você é tão boa para ser verdadeira)  
Can't take my eyes off of you (não consigo parar de te olhar_

Tenten não pode evitar a surpresa. E é claro, às risadas, já que Neji interpretava todos os versos da música do Four Seasons.__

Pardon the way that I stare (Perdoe a maneira que eu olho)  
There's nothing else to compare (Não há nada para comparer)  
The sight of you leaves me weak (O seu sinal me deixa fraco)  
There are no words left to speak (Não há palavras para se dizer)  
But if you feel like I feel (Mas se você se sente como eu sinto)  
Please let me know that it's real (Por favor me faça saber que é real)  
You're just too good to be true (Você é tão boa para ser verdadeira)  
Can't take my eyes off of you (não consigo parar de te olhar

As risadas das interpretações logo cessaram. Agora parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento de emoção com Neji a encarando daquele jeito irresistível e sério cantando apenas para ela. As pernas dela tremiam de tal maneira que ela não soube como aceitou o convite para dançar com ele.__

Chorus:  
I need you baby, if it's quite alright (Eu preciso de você, baby)  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights (Preciso de voc para me aquecer nas noites solitárias)  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say okay (Eu te amo,baby, acredite quando eu digo ok)  
Oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray (Oh Linda, não me deixe para baixo, eu oro)  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay (Oh Linda, eu te encontrei, fique)  
And let me love you, oh baby, let me love you, oh baby... (E me deixe ama-la…)

E assim terminaram na posição para um beijo francês.

"Que tal?" Neji perguntou com um sorriso.

"Sem palavras... acho que no fundo eu sempre quis ter você cantando só para mim."

Neji suspirou com a magia da frase proferida pela amada. Ela realmente era diferente de todas que já tinha conhecido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na mesma hora um avião voava para o Brasil. Uma certa repórter precisava de férias.

"Would you like something to drink?" O sexy comissário de bordo brasileiro parecido com Rodrigo Santoro perguntou a Temari acordando-a se seus devaneios.

"Gostaria de experimentar o famoso Guaraná.".

Ele sorriu e entregou o copo da bebida para depois voltar a atender os outros passageiros.

Foi aí que notou que o rapaz também tinha lhe dado um cartão com o seu endereço no Rio de Janeiro.

"Essas férias prometem!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para Sakura, o trajeto até o local que Sasuke queria levá-la foi ainda mais emocionante. O rapaz tinha amarrado uma venda nos seus olhos e não tinha falado uma palavra se quer durante todo o caminho.

"Chegamos." ele cortou o silêncio quando o carro estacionou, para depois ajuda-la a sair deste.

E então soltou a venda.

"Uau!" Sakura exclamou bestificada.

Estavam no porto de Manhattan. A paisagem era belíssima! Era possível ver Nova York em seu crepúsculo, aliás, era este que deixava tudo ainda mais perfeito.

"Lindo, não é?" Sasuke se dirigiu a ela que apenas concordou com a cabeça. "Quando desembarquei da Flórida, aqui foi o primeiro local que vim.".

Ela o encarou pela primeira vez desde que chegaram e viu um brilho estranho na sua faceta que voltara a ser séria como sempre.

"Saí de casa desacreditado... Órfão desde pequeno e um irmão que nunca me deu apoio... Coisa boa não conseguia sentir. Então, eu saí de casa sem mais nem menos. Acho que foi por isso que quando você disse que fugiu de casa, eu simpatizei tanto com você.".

Sasuke suspirou.

"Mas eu acabei quebrando a cara...".

"Eu... eu... sinto muito por tê-lo enganado.". Sakura disse enquanto algumas lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto. "Eu só queria, ser uma pessoa diferente para poder entrar na mídia e não ser como as outras pessoas...".

O rapaz não ignorou aquilo e limpou as lágrimas dela com os dedos.

"De certa forma você foi diferente, você conseguiu enganar a todos e a mim. E ninguém havia tido essa proeza.".

De repente o mundo de Sakura desabou. Então era pra isso que Sasuke a tinha convidado! Para jogar na cara dela o quanto ela tinha sido cruel e que nunca mais queria ver a cara dela.

"Bom... acho que o que você vai dizer agora já me é familiar... Que eu não presto e derivados... então, por favor, pode me levar para casa logo? Eu suportaria escutar isso do mundo, menos de você!".

E por um instante, só o choro de Sakura preenchia o silêncio do local.

"Você não me deixou terminar o que estava falando.".

OK! Isso foi grosseria... Mas ela apenas ficou calada.

"Estava tão desnorteado quando cheguei que errei feio a estação do metrô que tinha que pegar.". Sakura não conseguia imaginar isso. "E parei aqui nessa mesma hora. O sol se punha naquela hora como eu jamais tinha visto. Por um instante eu me esqueci de todos os meus problemas. Quando voltei a mim, parecia que a minha alma tinha sido lavada e estava disposto a esquecer dos acontecidos passados e rumar para o futuro.".

"No dia em que descobri toda a sua farsa. Eu fiquei literalmente muito puto. Peguei meu carro e saí sem destino depois que te deixei em casa. A raiva preenchia minha cabeça de um modo que eu não parei um instante sequer de pensar no quanto eu te odiava.".

Isso fora cruel! Sakura queria fugir e ficar com a sua dor. Até tentou se mexer, mas as pernas não lhe obedeceram e só lhe restou cair em prantos. E se não bastasse, Sasuke segurou a sua mão com força e continuou a falar sem ao menos olhá-la.

"Dirigi sem direção e quando menos percebi, eu estava aqui... Foi por isso que eu te trouxe aqui, hoje.".

"O que diabos eu tenho a ver com isso agora?". Ela forçou-se a dizer.

"Porque naquele dia, quando eu olhei para o crepúsculo eu tive a minha alma lavada novamente.".

Espantada, ela o encarou.

"Isso quer dizer que...".

"Quer dizer que não me importa mais o seu passado e que, sim, eu te amo.".

E todas as lágrimas de tristeza se transformaram em felicidade.

"Eu também te amo.".

E daquele jeito eles ficaram. De mãos dadas e olhando o crepúsculo, apenas pensando no que o futuro iria lhes oferecer.

THE END

Será que adianta mesmo eu me desculpar por essa demora IMENSA?

Bom gente, essa história finalmente chegou ao seu fim. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Pois eu a terminei com a sensação de dever cumprido!

Estive no meu inferno astral, o que eu acho que também me bloqueou para escrever esse capítulo. Sério, foi muito difícil. Cometi um erro grande em não pensar como seria o final para SasuSaku. xD. Mas pouco a pouco ele foi chegando para mim e terminou do jeitinho que eu queria: eu deixei sugerido o que iria acontecer, mas todo mundo já sabe!

Será que as homenagens que prestei foram notadas? Hehehe! A começar pelo título: Twilght, que significa Crepúsculo e é o título do último livro da Mediadora, séria que eu amo da melhor autora ever, Meg Cabot. Depois veio o "would you marry me?" de Naruto que é uma das minhas músicas preferidas do Do As Infinity. Então veio a homenagem a um dos meus filmes prediletos: 10 coisas que eu odeio em você. Nele, o cara principal pedi para a banda parar o treino de futebol da garota para cantar Can't take my eyes off of you! Homenagem ao Brasil com o maravilhoso Rodrigo Santoro e junto a ela, a homenagem à LOST, meu seriado preferido ever. Será que eu gosto de mensagens subliminares? Hehehe.

Agora não posso deixar de agradecer a todas as pessoas que me acompanharam até aqui. Gente, muito obrigada mesmo. Sem vocês eu nunca teria motivação para continuar a essa história. Queria citar cada pessoa aqui. Mas minha mãe não vai me permitir, já que ela ta quase comendo meu fígado para sair do computador. xD Mas uma coisa é clara, todos devem agradecer à minha beteira! Foi sempre ela que me ameaçou de morte para escrever! xD

Bem... Gostaria que vocês mandassem reviews comentando o que acharam desse capítulo E Comentando se a minha nova fic vai vingar:

SUMARIO: Numa primavera francesa do século XV, uma guerra entre o rei e os ciganos está marcada. E neste momento, pessoas se apaixonarão novamente quando menos esperarem. NejiSakuSasuTenShika (eita que esse é potente xD).

Pois é! Preparem-se para os ciganos Shikmaru e Tenten e o arruaceiro procurado Sasuke!

AmO vocês!!!


End file.
